An Unexpected Start from an End
by Yeelimso
Summary: There is barely anymore evil left, after Banthus gave the El back, Ran was Aren, and Chole was good. The Elgang decides to split up. Soon everything happens, nothing can go back to normal can it? What happens? Read this story to find out. Hope you like it it's my first fanfic book published! Does have a bit gore throughout the story, I'm sorry. (Sucks at Summaries).
1. Chapter 1

Leaving the El scouts for his own journey, Elsword went on his own. Sure he missed his friends, and of course his sister, but he had to let go. The team was officially broken. The El Scouts were no longer in business, all villages, towns, and cities were officially safe, the red knights had it all under control, Chole was now good, there were no El gems to be found since Banthus decided to also be good, there was barely no more evil, and plus, Ara's brother Aren was back to normal.

Although it was hard, it was decided the El scouts were no longer in business. They were to never meet each other again.

* * *

**_After 5 years_**

_ "I know it's hard, but there's nothing for us to do here anymore, it's probably best if we break up." Rena spoke softly while brushing her tears away. Aisha cried, and Ara sniffled. Eve shook her head as Mobbie and Rebbie came to comfort her, Chung sadly hung his head, and Raven wiped away two tears. My sister sadly shook her head, and I started babbling. I knew it was over however, everyone was talking about it everywhere, including here._

_Elesis looked up with tears in her face, "Thank you," she said, " Thank you for taking care of my brother and it was nice meeting you. I think it's best to keep these callers and ring them only in emergencies and it's probably..." Elesis lost her consciousness and control, she started crying, and she couldn't regain herself. So instead I spoke up, "It was nice being a leader for once and it's probably best if we don't communicate each other ever again._

_"_Elsword?" A worried, rough voice called me, bringing me back into the present. I saw Elesis standing at the door with a worried face, "are you ok? You looked a bit.." She trailed off as she came in my room to my bed and sat. I let my gaze wonder away from her, I then looked at my laps and whispered, "Do you think we did the right thing? And do you think it's fair that we get to see each other because we're siblings and all that?" Elesis didn't seem shocked about the question. She murmured, "I don't know."

We got demoted from our jobs like Ara an Asura now is just well... Ara. It happened, we lost our jobs after we broke up, all our powers, everything. I ran out of my room to my secret room, where all the pictures of the gang were posted. I looked around remembering the good and bad times, and I felt like crying. I knew it, I missed them too much. Then I heard shouts and screams. And Elesis's shouts of war. I ran out to see a war. I saw demons everywhere, Ran and Chole and Banthus. The worst part I saw my friends on... The evil side. I looked around and I saw them in a new way, I got frightened when I saw them corrupting Elesis. I started panicking. Then I heard a worried soft voice that sounded like... Rena! I looked around and saw the El gang, Rena walked over to me and told me it was just a nightmare, and that she's watching over me. I felt so happy and joy to know that they still remembered me.

I woke up to find myself in Elesis's room. Elesis stared at me. "Same dream?" I nodded. I knew that she must've found my secret place. She looked up not meeting eye contact and said, "Elsword for your own safety you are not allowed to go in that room, you always seem to pass out there and... I worry about that." I was startled what was she talking about, that is my treasure place. I screamed at my sister and left her again then went into my room and I locked the door shut. It has been years I acted immature and it felt good too. No more mister nice guy, I am going to find my friends no matter what, so that means Elesis can't stop me! First it was off to Ara because I knew where she was, that's for sure she gave us all the address anyway. When I walked toward on the trail I found a cottage in ruins.

I walked around a bit and on my way back I saw a girl her hair in a bun and stuff. She was bruised in all sorts of ways, something must've happened or this wouldn't have happened. He knew it was the fire, but not only that there had to be something else, her clothes were torn and cut. I searched inside and found a weird looking orb rolling near the girl. I picked it up and I started laughing while wondering how it could start rolling by itself, and there wasn't even a single breeze. I laughed, all I was doing was going to Ara's house far from here 'till I saw this burned house and found a girl who looks... "Awfully familiar. And all I was doing was to see Ara who has Eun in an orb and..." I trailed off feeling dumb. Ara lied about where she lived, but she lived beside the path that took you to her fake house... I figured it out, she wanted to see us if we ever went through this path!

I helped the girl to her feet and I felt myself glowing white, I was changing my class. I knew Ara needed care pronto, but I'm not a doctor... I saw the orb spin restlessly around Ara and I knew Eun would be worried about her. Sure Eun could get out and become herself, but she prefers to that only when Ara allows her. I shook the orb and Eun came out in Ara's clothes, but she was, well, separated from Ara. "What has thee have done?" She shook her head not aware I was right behind her well until that is... Eun turned around with the Haan spear in her hand with her eyes shut tight, "What has thee done?! I knew thee was evil!" She screeched as she ran toward me and I dodged her agile, swift attacks, and boy was it hard. Eun wouldn't stop until she opened her shut eyes and saw me, soon her attacks stopped though they stopped very slowly. "Thou Art Elsword? Why thee here? Didn't thee and friends promise not to see each other except for emergencies? Where thee fool? Did thee let him escape?!" Eun pointed the spear near my neck, not willing to trust me, but at least she let me talk... right? "Well um, I don't know who you're talking about, I know her fake address and found a burned cottage, then Ara, then you."

Eun backed off then put the spear near my neck again, "why thee here? Thee has not seen the traitorous brother of Ara?" I lost my temper, Aren betrayed Ara, then I screamed at Eun, "WHATT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN EUNNN!" I was so loud that Eun dropped the spear. I took the spear and I pinned Eun... Not a good idea. Eun thought I was going to attack so she tripped me took the spear and my sword. She glared at me and I started to tell the truth.

Eun told her part and we walked over to the momentarily forgotten Ara. Eun carried her and we walked toward the Elf village which we visited before. We walked over to find the wise elf, and she told us that Rena and Chole lived somewhere else because the village didn't trust Chole. The elder told us where Rena lived and we walked over there well... more of a run. Luckily we got there in time, for Chole was fighting Rena and as usual Rena was fighting back with words and arrows. Eun quickly went to help Rena leaving me with Ara. I put her down in the house and ran out to help, but by then Chole was gone. Rena shook her head.

"I thought she changed I guess not..." Eun spoke up and said, "Well thee had help, but Ara had no help. Ran went evil just as Chole had to thee." Rena nodded sadly agreeing with Eun, "I thought she changed, but I guess the village was right." I spoke up, "Rena?" Rena turned and looked at me with confusion, "do I know you sir?" she asked me politely. "I'm Elsword Rena, and Ara needs a doctor or help, like your help." Rena's jaw was wide open, but she closed it quickly and ran to get the first aid kit. Soon she started glowing white too. When she tried to tend Ara's wounds, but by then she was a whole new job. "Sorry," said Rena, "I can't fix her all the way, but I know Aisha's town has a great doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Rena

I was worried when Ara was all battered like that, the innocent polite Haan who seemed to calm everyone down, even Eun. She was one of our strongest close-ranged fighters and to see her like this... well... that means something terrible must've happened. I did everything I could, but boy that was hard, like for real. I was afraid though I had to fix the wounds I could. I told the Elsword that I done what I could and that we need to go find Aisha next.

We were walking and Eun carried Ara, when we got to Aisha's secret village. When we found it a guard asked how we found here. Elsword was about to say something, but I gave a motion for him to stay still. I spoke, "We are here to meet the girl in purple. Password is El Scouts magic member is Aisha." I spoke with dignity and not out of fear or anger. The guard let us go and we went in. Eun gave me a nod of approval and Elsword looked shocked. "Wow Rena you really are still the... smart one." Elsword trailed off and I laughed while making an evil dark aura, "what did you want to say Elsword?" I asked in my creepy tone and I almost threw a fit of laughter watching Elsword shiver as he said no.

I giggled a bit and I walked over to a kid and asked if she knew where Aisha might be. The kid said near the potions house on the right front. I thanked the kid and walked on. Though I had an awkward feeling, because everyone was looking at me and my friends. Though I let it go. We followed the kids instructions including other instructions and found Aisha's home. It was pretty purple and Aisha like, I loved it.

Elsword rang the bell and Aisha came out, seemed to be shocked to see Rena, Eun, me, and espeacially a battered Ara, but instead she said, "What the heck are you strangers doing at my door?! Get away from here I don't even know you guys!" Her screech made tons of people gather so we escaped, but when we turned around Eun wasn't there at all. Started to panic, without the wise nine tails we'd be lost. So we decided to go toward to go Aisha's house again for that was where we last saw the ninetails.

Eun

I watched the other flee and laughed. What cowards, I thought. I went up to Aisha's house again and a little kid screeched in delight after seeing me. "It's a ninetails fox lady!" The boy yelped in delight and it's friends following him. I watched them kids climing on my tails and I got mad, but before I could hurt them a woman came up and said, "I am so sorry ma'am, these kids are reckless." Then she rounded up the kids and rought them home, away from me. I sighed in relief and walked over to Aisha's door and knocked three powerful knocks. I watched as Aisha open the door and starr at me... "Eun?" she asked, "What are you doing here? I thought..." She checked to make sure that I was real and I snorted. "Well," I started, "Them_ strangers_ where thee friends, here to ask where the doctor was, so the doctor could help Ara, but thee had sent them out."

I watched Aisha open her mouth wide and I told her to shut it. "Thou might get them flies in thee mouth." I said. Aisha closed her mouth quickly and she quickly ran with me following her. "Do you know where they are Eun?" She asked while running. I replied as a yes and told her to follow me. I ran over to the alchemist's shop and Aisha followed me. We waited patiently for the other to come. I began to speak, "thus thee is here they shall appear." Soon the others cae with a relieved smile, and Aisha watched them and greeted them nicer then the first time.

Aisha

When Eun was in front of my door I was shocked, I mean I thought she was with Ara, no? She told me what has happened and believed her I mean who wouldn't? I saw the same strangers again, but this time I noticed the battered girl. I new this was them for I saw Eun walk up to them and said, "It's good to see y'all again, for real." I started to glow and I found tingly all over. I was bright white and I changed jobs. I was delighted, but instead of a battle magician I was someone/job else. Instead of freaking out again, I accepted this.

We walked over to the hospital and they started treating Ara. Rena hugged me saying how happy she was to have me back and to see me again, that I was happy too. Soon we walked over to Ara's room and found out she was starting to wake up. We watched as she got up quickly, pain etched all over her face and she had memories all over her eyes, flowing. Then she screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ara

_Eun was playing in the yard acting like a kitty that was 3 years old. I giggled as I watched her play. "Want some tea?" Asked a kind, soothing voice. I turned around and I saw my brother, Aren. I nodded my head yes and sat down beside him. Soon I heard a thump and I got up. Eun was in her hairpin locked up again. I knew I had summon her so I got up, but a hand grabbed my arm and I turned to see my brother. His face was shadowed and he looked up at me to reveal Ran, the demon general's face. "Sorry, my dear sister, however I am back and I know how hard this is hard for you." He got up and I blocked him. I asked him what he was doing and he shook his head." If I stayed longer I would become good and lose all of my demon power", he shook his head and laughed a bit. "__I know you're upset, but at least unlike last time I will care for you." As Ran spoke I nodded what he said was true, but... Then I grabbed my spear and I told him I wasn't going to attack, instead I burned the house and it was on fire. He look at me like I was crazy, but I told him, if there was anyone passing by, it would be okay. I smiled at him sadly, "leave if you must brother leave me like this if you must." He stared at me and nodded. "I will leave after you are safe." I shook my head and I looked up while telling him that Eun would survive and get mad at him and possibly kill him, but without me she couldn't kill him. Flames started to burn me and I fell to the ground. Ran looked down at me and grabbed his sword. Emotionless he started to attack and cut me. I was torn, but now I knew that Eun couldn't' kill him for sure. I glowed and changed jobs as soon as I passed out._

I woke up with a start. Then I saw I was in a different place, in a room with no Eun or Ran, I started screaming and freaking out. Soon a red hair guy runs in the room, yelling at me. It took me a while for me to find out I was in a hospital. Then I got up and got ready to leave. Two girls came in and told me to calm down, I seriously didn't care about what they said I was getting out of here. I started to get up and felt pain everywhere that after a few feet away from the bed I fell again, but I tried to get up anyways trying to ignore the pain.

The people who came in tries to stop me from going, but was helping me get up. Soon I studied them and noticed who they were. Frantic, I tried to run away so I made an attempt to jump out of the window, when I looked down I must've been 15 stories high. I started running and landed safely after that, pain screaming, I ran into the woods far away near the middle of the woods, until I passed out again.

Elsword

I knew that Eun would be angry, we all did, Aisha followed her with her gliding magic and all Rena and I could do was watch. When Eun came back, Rena and I started to distract her and well... it sorta worked, 'till she wanted to go see Ara that is... Rena quickly stepped in and asked what Eun would like to eat, Eun was starting to get suspicious so she quickly started to go upstairs. Rena started to fret and tried to stop Eun and distract her again, but it didn't work, Eun just grabbed Rena threw her softly down the ground then started to go back up again. We ran again toward her trying to stop her. Soon we all ran over, Eun was faster, she opened the door, but there was no Ara

Confused and angry Eun ran over and locked the windows and doors, her tails spread out and covering the whole room there was no escape, frantic now, Elsword and Rena tried to run away, but there was no way out. Soon there was a knock, it was Aisha. She came in and rescued them. Aisha however had her head hung down in shame, she was upset over something. Then she started a story very very unfortunate.

Ran/Aren

I was walking in the woods, then I saw my sister, _alive. _I saw a purple headed girl coming near and I picked up my sister. I saw the stupid magician in an all new class like Ara, I teleported after that. I stared down at my only sister, my only sibling and wondered if killing her was right. She wanted me to kill her, but I don't... I decided to let her live her live, but she was still with me, unconscious, huet, and needed medical care quickly, I knew it was risky, but I was going to ask Chole.

Chole was a helpful, she fixed Ara up, then whispered, "I think we are beginning to become... good, I don't know what to do that annoying elf and your sister... they changed us, but we refuse to lose our power..." Never in my whole life have I seen Chole so upset and troubled, she was showing her emotions. Ara was still sleeping and I decided to use my powers for good, Chole too for our other demon friends have died, Berthe, Briggan, etc.

So we decided to call truce. We were going to ask the old El scouts for truce, but still keep our powers for they help defend us. It was decided. Soon Chole and I will ask them, bringing Ara with us.


	4. Chapter 4

Elesis

Elsword was gone, he ran off, but I thought he would come back for dinner which he didn't. I started to walk towards the front door and found a piece of paper wedged in between the door and the floor. I pulled the paper out carefully not wanting to rip it. It was Elsword's alright, he used his I'm in a rush ugly handwriting, very sloppy and hard to read too...

_Dear Elesis,_

_I was in a hurry sorry about this. I'm going out to find the gang and bring them back again. Dont look for me I'm fine, plus I would be in Ara's place first, then maybe Rena's. Bye,, dont look for me._

_love Elsword._

... OMG ELSWORD YOU DUMMY! Why is my brother so stupid?! I sigh as I get my armor and weapon ready, I have to go find him... again. I was so pissed and angry I mean like who in the world would... Argh I better go now before he gets himself in trouble...

I run towards Ara's house and I see a house brunt along the way. I stop by to read a none burnt sign on the ground and what I read was shocking and smart, _The Haan's house do not come in uninvited or you will... _That's all it said,the rest of the sign was burnt and ashes, but it was enough to make sense, I moved along in a jog now towards the elf village. The elder there told me that Rena was in a different place and that she went towards the magical town, a girl with purple hair's town. Instintally I knew it was Aisha's hometown and I started to run, as I was running I changed jobs into a saber knight, but I kept running.

Elsword

I sneezed while coughing and I knew Elesis found my note just like that. We found Raven, Eve and Add and got them on the team too, but we were missing Chung, Lu, and Ciel. However there's a good chance that Chung's in Hamel... We were heading towards Hamel 'till a guard just blocked our way in, "Y'all can't go in there, no strangers allowed. The prince forbidden it." We just exclaimed and yelled, "WHAT?!" at the same time. "His Freiturnier is gone and he is very sick, for his own safety it is best for strangers, like y'all, not allowed in."

I started to babble, Aisha looked like she was upon misery, Rena was thinking about something, Raven just sighed and shook his head, and Eve looked at Add to stop laughing insanely, which he did stop after five more glares. Then Rena started to walk up to the guard and said, "Look we are Chung's..." The guard put his sword on her neck and we started to pull out our weapons to attack if he did anything wrong, but Rena kept going after a short pause, "Prince Seiker's friends, but ummmm... What's a freiturnier?" He twitched in response and Rena almost burst because of his snort of laughter too. "Wow, you guys are his friends and you don't know what a freiturnier is? Hahaha good try to fool me though you almost did. Hahaha." That was it, Rena snapped. "LOOK HERE MISTER, YOU DON'T LAUGH AT US! WE KNOW THAT CHUNG USED TO BE AN IRON PALADIN, NOW STOP YOUR LAUGHTER..." The guard's face however did change from shock to fear, to see an angered Rena, while Rena's face changed into an evil smirk and her voice lowered, the dark aura was still there. "Stop your laughter or else..." The poor guard all the other members felt sympathy for him, as he let us go in without hesitation, Rena thanked him politely and walked in. I just felt more respect for the elf grow, including my fear for her.

We walked in front of the castle with a breeze, going in though, was a different idea. We wouldn't let Rena snap again so we just decided to ask the guards who of course said no, so now we're climbing the walls carefully, because Add refuses to teleport and Aisha's still getting used to her new magic. We found his room after some hours and found a boy sick looking, coughing upright on his bed with no one around so we thought it was Chung. We climbed in silently, but Chung saw me come in because I murmured 'ow' because I fell in. He turned around and saw us and then started to panic, like crazy panic he was about to call out for the guards until he threw a bout of coughs falling to the ground, helpless, weak. I felt so torn to see my best friend in this state of matter. Rena quickly ran up to him and helped him up, then she looked at me clearly wanting me to start the conversation and greetings.

I cleared my throat, but before I could talk Chung spoke up leaning on a table, "What do you people want with me?!" After more coughs, he broke off, poor guy. I started speaking my voice shaking, "Chung." I whispered, "You don't remember us? We're you're friends... the..." Chung cut my voice off, "Who? I don't even know you guys at all. I mouthed 'we should've brought Eun,' then I snapped to Chung as he coughed again. "Chung," I was scared, but I had to keep talking. "We are the Eh.." Chung interrupted again, "Why does the girl over there have a poker face?! Tell me now, right neh.." more coughing. He was talking about Eve though the nasod queen he was fond of like a brother. Eve looked nearly to cry, and Add helped her calm down, but Rena was angry, " Hey you Chung! That is no way to treat a lady you took so much to take care of!" The dark aura she tried to keep hidden came out and she was on fire, seriously I was happy I wasn't Chung right now the way Rena looked, it meant she meant business. "You don't treat ladies like that ok?!" She wasn't being to loud in case she got attention. Chung started to speak up shutting Rena up, "Look. *cough* I don't know you guys ok so. *cough* get out of my room or *cough* I'll call the guards in." That was the last straw for Rena, but she did something we didn't expect.

She cried, we all expected her to burst out yelling at Chung and us to get her to quite down and shush, but instead she cried. Chung had an expressionless face, cruel and mean and dark. Rena wouldn't stop and Eve went over to her trying to cheer her up. It was always Rena trying to calm us down whatever we did, cry, throw a tantrum, fight, yell, etc not us doing it, the only thing we ever did was calm her down when she popped. Then Eve walked over to Chung and slapped him sending him flying towards the wall, Aisha with the help of Add caught him before he went breaking Hamel's brick walls. Chung fell again, but this time he looked at us with a shocked expression, Eve started to talk, "Chung I thought you knew better then making me mad, Rena cry, and give us a big shock." Her gaze was cold staring down at the Hamel prince. The prince started to cough softer and weaker, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-oh..." and more coughs. I spoke up, "It's ok bro, but what happened to you?" I could tell he was trying to talk, but he couldn't. I felt pity for him.

Chung

I felt so bad, I recognize when I saw dark aura around Rena, but I refused to believe the truth. Then Eve slapped me and I figured out the truth, the one I didn't want to believe because I made Eve lose her temper, Rena to cry, and show the bad side of me. I just couldn't do anything because of my freiturner was missing and this stupid job class didn't help me at all. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't exactly do it because I threw into another bout of coughing feeling even weaker and I knew if I didn't I could get injured severely permanently or even worse die. I felt myself blacking out then I heard Add's strangely murmuring for me to not give up, Raven encouraging me to stand up with Rena, Elsword and Aisha chanting for me to get up, and Eve just looking at me.

Eve

I couldn't help looking at the exact person who was always kind to me like a brother look so... mean. Sure he didn't love me like Add did, but I mean like seriously?! I was controlling my temper 'till he made Rena cry, she barely cries, barely it is so rare to see her cry and that just made my systems go... bizarre. I looked at the weakening Chung as everyone, including Add, encouraging him to stay alive, then. THUMP! the door broke down, the guards looked around and saw a weakened Chung and us. Their conclusion was simple, they thought we hurt Chung. Then a miracle happened Chung grabbed a rock with chains all over it and stood up, feeling a lot better I guess. He stood up while the guards came over to grab us we didn't protest at all because we knew what Chung would do. Chung turned around smiling and told the guards not to mess with his friends and ordered him to tell the cooks to make a feast for the night. They moved out quickly and I heard him sigh. Then he looked up, "for some reason I didn't want to see you guys again," he began to talk, "I don't know why, but now I'm glad you guys are here so y'all are welcome to Hamel anytime you want." His girlish features were slightly gone, but still there and I heard Aisha giggle, "well you still look like a girl!" "Hey!" he shouted in protest and then _summoned_ his destroyer. I mean like really weird much.

Raven

I gawked at Chung when he summoned his destroyer then I noticed he was charging it. "OY!" Chung turned around, good job Raven, now he's looking at me. "What?!" He yelled back charging his cannon again. "Ummm," I didn't know what to say, "Aisha didn't mean it, wait I mean, just don't destroy Hamel with your destroyer." He sighed and slowly put his cannon away and I sighed in relief. Rena walked over to me and gave me a thumbs up. I watched them run down the halls for the feast. I, myself was hungry, but a dignified person like me wouldn't act like that. Rena laughed at me staring at the feast, "oh Raven," she said, "what a dignified person you are." Then they all started to laugh at me I blushed, I couldn't help it. They found me with the Crow riders fighting all of them on my own 'till they came to help me. I didn't know who they were that time but.

_the past_

_These people claimed that they known me for a long time, all I did was snort it was hilarious how random people come up to you and say they know you when they might not mean it. Then a white guhimo , nine tails fox, came over scolding me to be more welcoming to the others. I just gawked at Eun mouth open, then a yellow haired elf started laughing at me including the red head and the purple girl. Then it comes back to me and I grin and say, "This feels like the past no?" Then Rena comes over and hugs me, I blush. Though the other two started teasing us and got Rena mad, as usual, and they apologized immediately._

_we found the nasod kingdom alive and working 'till we bumped into a girl with white hair with a little piece braided. Two nasod drones flying near her and we immediately knew who the girl was. "Eve!" We all exclaimed. Then some nasod guards went in between us and Eve. We got into fighting mode, I was actually excited to fight nasods like the old days, but then Eve whistled and the guards left her all, but one. She started to scan us, and gasped, at least her feelings still there. Then she gushed and hugged Rena weeping. "I missed you guys, I felt so lonely." Rena hugged her back and left Eve cry on her. Then the guard said, "There is an intruder at the rear of sector 5 my queen. "Follow me", she whispered. We walked over to see a boy with purple eyes and white hair. Eve flung herself to him and yelled, "Add!" Add grinned at her then frowned looking at us. Noticing that Eve showed her emotions she started to blush, like a lot. Then Add scanned us and grinned, "we getting back together again? How come no one invited me? I mastered the time so I can travel back and forth." He made a mock sad face and laughed._

_flashback ended_

I started eating slowly savoring each taste that came in my mouth, it been a long time I ate like this. We were walking down and Rena told us that we needed to find Lu and Ciel next, I had heard that they were together so it wouldn't be that hard right?

Add

I laughed insanely when they said, ' we should look for Lu and Ciel next,' I mean if we find Lu first We are dead!


	5. Chapter 5

Elesis

I walked around everywhere. There was no Rena! There was no Ara, no Aisha, no Chung, no Eve, no Raven, and no Add! I was so frustrated. Elsword where did you go?! Is it Lu and Ciel's turn?! Argh! As a saber knight and not a pyro knight I was still getting used to my new moves and trying to forget my old ones... Ahhhhhh Elsword you make me so pissed! I ran as fast as I could towards Lu and Ciel's were last seen, Lanox...

Elsword

We were running towards Lanox, where Lu and Ciel has been spotted sometime ago. Until... BOOM! Smoke filled up everywhere and we had trouble breathing, and when the fog cleared up there was... Ara! She looked all better and pretty much fine, no more cuts or injuries. "Hi guys!" she exclaimed happily, "I missed y'all, sorry for running away, you just gave me a fright, when I noticed who you were and because I didn't want to be questioned..." She trailed off as the white guhimo walked up to her a bit red faced, "Ara! Do you know how worried I was, we were?! You are one evil little girl, evil evil." Ara just laughed and hugged Eun before Eun went back into being a hairpin.

Then in a serious voice Ara said, "can I make a question?" She turned to look at everyone and then asked the most weirdest thing ever, "can you guys give Ran and Chole truce?" Rena just went bolt of furious and started yelling at her that Raven had to hold her arms so she didn't hurt, or possibly kill the innocent little Haan. I took a gulp and asked, "why ask that? Did they brainwash you?" Ara shook her head, then said, "they took care of me and nursed me back to full health, and they just wanted to keep their demonic powers because if not, they would be powerless and weak in their opinion... sooo... yea..." We all stared at her Rena furious, Aisha was gaping at her, Raven,Eve, and Add gasped, and I stood, frozen. Chung just ran up to her and started yelling 'fudge you' at her.

Then Ran and Chole appeared behind her and Ran said, "you tried Ara, you tried," and with that he patted her back. Then we heard the worst sound ever, Rena's war cry, she was outraged, angry, scary... There were dark aura everywhere, and she practically looked like a demon herself, she started attacking with no warning. Luckily for Chole she blocked the attack and simply said, "I told you they didn't want truce now what?" Then it was a battle field, but Ran and Chole didn't fight back, they only blocked or used moves to back us away from them. I saw Chung charging an atom bomb that would kill or badly injure Ran or Chole. He aimed for Ran and the bomb was flying straight towards him until... "Nooo!" Ara's voice was heard the first time in the bloody battlefield, she ran in between the bomb and her brother. Time seemed to slow down,everyone seemed to stop and try to stop her, Ran stared at her then ran as fast as he could towards her to push her out of the way, but everyone was too late, even I was late, Ara got hit and she was blasted back and hit a gigantic boulder or rock.

Ran called over for Chole and they both ran towards her. I felt myself running, but I got blocked, Chole was putting up a shield and Ran looked really hurt. "Why?" he whispered, then he got up staring at us with anger in his eyes, "Why?! Why did you not listen to her?! Do you not care about your friends' words?! Does her words not count?! Is this all for revenge of the past when everything is well now?! If it, is you guys are no better then us! She only cared for us and we wanted a truce! A truce! But you didn't want one! Why is that?! Is it so you can keep fighting?! That is just cruel! Now look at what you have done." His voice lowered at the last sentence as he shook his head sadly, tears coming out of his face. Chole went to comfort him, then she turned to look at us or more likely Rena, "why do you hate me? Is it because of last time? You trusted me, but now you just hate me... Why is that Rena?" Rena looked regretful, "I don't know Chole," she went on, "I guess it's because I don't like to be wrong and the elf villages seemed right, then you betrayed me like they said you would, then.. then." Her voice trembled and she cried, twice this week, Chole stopped comforting Ran and walked over to Rena and hugged her, whispering things to her.I walked over to Aisha as she hugged me tightly, then embarrassed, she got off of me and started to blush. I smiled and saw Chung walk over to Ran.

Chung

Everything was a replay in my mind, I fired my bomb at him, remembering the time in Hamel, when Ara did something very similar, but this time she used her whole body to deflect this, if the bomb was callable then I would've called the bomb back and nothing would happen... _But is nothing good?_ I asked myself. I walked over to Ran and Ara, I wanted to apologize. "Sor-" "It's fine," Ran interrupted, "you didn't mean to, power, rage, and revenge blinded you. It happened to me before, I almost killed my beloved only sibling." He laughed a bit it, was bitter and sour. I looked at him confused, he replied, "you don't know? When they first found Ara, she was battered, and burned. Cut and torn, it was all my fault. I wanted power more then anything else for a moment, she lit the house on fire so Eun couldn't kill me, then asked me a simple question, to kill her." His eyes turned dark, but I didn't budge, "at first I refused to hurt my sister, but then she reasoned with me, making power blind me, I almost killed her..." I comforted him telling him it wasn't his fault, but he didn't seem to believe that.

A little after he looked at Ara a weak smile spreading from his mouth, "I think she's alive..." I gasped then I turned to look at her. She was breathing! "We need to bring her to a medical care come on Ran!" I yelled urgently, but he just stood there, "How about Chole and I make a nice home for ourselves and you guys keep on going in your adventure." He smiled weakly and then he disappeared, same goes for Chole. I picked Ara up and went towards the hospital, near Lanox. We cured her again then she got better in a few days, but she always kept distance away from me, I sorta missed how close we were, like best friends because someone of our families has been a demon general, but now like old enemies...

Elesis

I ran to Lanox to find a boy carrying a girl. The boy was noticeably, pale with tan hair, girlish features, and brown tipped hair, while the girl was ebony, in a bun and looked bruised. Then I saw a girl with purple hair, and elf with yellow hair, a half nasod man, a lunatic looking guy, a girl with two nasod drones, and a red head?! Oh, great... Now I found him, seriously?! I decided to follow them and wait at least for a few days until the injured girl was fine. Until then I will follow them and show myself when the time is right.


	6. Chapter 6

Ara

I felt terrible after the accident. I watched the mini war go on in front of my eyes, and all Chole and Ran wanted was to have a truce. Then I ran around feeling a lot better then I did after the bomb hit me. I walked around a bit to find a girl walking down the halls. She had red hair and she was staring at me. I walked a away being a bit awkward, because I didn't like it when people were staring at me. We went outside to look for Lu and Ciel, soon we found an adorable girl with two pigtails, both really puffy, and a cute blue cloak around her. She turned around and stared at us like we were crazy. Then she pulled us down with **gigantic demonic hands!?** "Shhhhhh!" she half whispered, half yelled, "Ciel will find my hiding my spot if you guys keep staring at me like that!" I looked at her shocked and almost fainted, Ciel?! The girl knows Ciel?! I slipped out of her hands and ran into the hotel to get help until I saw Ciel talking to the girl that was staring at me before...

Elsword

I saw Ara slip out and run to get help or find Ciel, but she took a long time. Then finally Ciel came out with Ara. the girl with white hair seemed to start a temper tantrum and then started to whine pointing at us. Ciel didn't seem to change (except being demoted...), but where was Lu? Last time she was a Nobelese and her cute excited form was gone. Ciel grinned and then spoke, "Well, well the team is coming back? And yea, your asking where Lu is? Well she's right... LU!" The girl who trying to kill us before with demonic, gigantic hands came over, "What now Ciel?!" She whined, and I gaped at her to think she was Lu... was a bit... Why didn't I notice before?! "I thought we were playing hide and go seek tag!"

I stared at Lu and then walked over to Ciel to ask, "I thought Lu was a noblesse, not a ... Lu." He laughed out loud and we all stared at him confused, "Oh, well you see she gave up being a noblesse or at least trying to so I have to wait for my promotion." We all stared at Lu who pouted, "Hey it's not my fault! I just hated waiting, being Noblesse!" I looked back at the Nobelesse Lu:

_Ciel spoke up to her, "I will protect you Lu, don't worry." "I know, but..." Lu started then looked over all of us, "I will protect all of us, including myslef." That day there was a big fight and we where surrounded, bloodied up, and tired, all, but Lu, Lu couldn't do anything under Ciel's orders. Even though she was in control, Ciel didn't let her do anything. Then Lu started walking up to the demons taking every hit, only charging power, Ciel called out to her, for her to come back, but she didn't listen and because Ciel was the bloodiest of us all we held him back. Lu screamed in pain, then in rage, a gigantic, demonic hand shot up from the ground and hit all the demons, causing them to flee or die._

_"Lu!" We lost our grip on Ciel as he ran toward the fallen body of the little girl, "Lu." She was injured very badly and as Ciel was taking his rage out on Raven, Chung, and me, while Rena simply started to heal her. She has taken responsibility and that was how we knew she wasn't our old Lu anymore..._

But this Lu... she is the old Lu was or even more of the old Lu. Energetic, crazy, and Lu. "She's a chiliarch now," replied Ciel. "Oh," I said. I was still however shocked about Lu, only to get a bigger shock, I saw a flash of red hair run towards the Suburbs of Wally. I ran after what I saw and a girl tackled me to the ground, "Who are you and why are you following m~" She drifted off as she got a better view of my face, "Elsword?" Then just like that Elesis ran off, far away before I could even think or say, 'hi.' "Elsword?" Rena's worried voice echoed through my head and I looked at her, "Are you ok Elsword?" I nodded muted, too shocked to talk, and scared also, why did my sister run away from me?

Rena

I asked Elsword over and over again to see if he was in earth, then I asked for Eve's help which wasn't a great idea because she just slapped him and he crashed into a tree, then into a rock. I watched Aisha run up to him and I felt bad, I let My best friend's boy get hurt because I was worried... I walked over to Elsword and Aisha, but Aisha forgave me quickly and I was happy.

I went over to ask Eun something and remembered, that I'll need Ara's permission to do that. I walked over to little Hsien and asked for her permission. "Yes of course Rena, but what do you need her for?" I stayed quiet not knowing what to say. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me..." Ara then half smiled and said, "Nobody seems to like being near me anymore, because I thought Ran and Chole were innocent, and that I was right, I got injured, so... yea..." Ara drifted off and then smiled at me, "I will still help you!" She then started glowing and nine tails sprout out. "What thee need me for?" "Eun are you sure your trying to make your words modern?" I ask laughing, she grins and sits down, "Thou art correct, I am still trying. However what does thee need?"

"I-I" I stammered alot like Elsword, which made me blush, "I need to ask you what to do now we can't exactly do anything, but meet so nothing we can do?" Eun laughed while shaking her head, "Thou art will see, in the... future." I nodded feverishly. "Thank you Eun." Then I saw the gang staring at a lady demon, that was not Chole, she had red hair in two ponytails. "Ahh, so your the El scouts no? The ones who turned Ran and Chole Evil to good?" I ran over to find Lu yelling at her, "Karis what in the El are you doing here!" "Hmmm?" Karis turned and stared at Lu, "My, my aren't I famous?" Then Ciel ran up and shoved Lu out of the demon Karis away, "Ciel? So then..." Karis turned over to look at Lu, "Then you must be hahaha, I am sooo getting a promotion."

Karis took a sweep and Lu summoned her demonic hand from the ground, however the hand did not listen to Lu, but instead to Karis, "Karis you freak'in El Witch what did you~" Karis interrupted her, her laughter was very cold, as cold as ice, "You ain't a Nobelese anymore my dear Lu, hahahhahaahahhahahaha! I now control what is rightfully mine. Your... No, _my _demonic hand will destroy you all, hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" The hand was out of control soon it disapeared with Karis and the El gang was stumped.


	7. Chapter 7

Elesis

I saw my brother, but I ran... Why did I run away? Wasn't I looking for him? Well whatever, I will figure out later. I went out and spinned, Ruben forest actually felt good now. I was excited to come back home after being in Velder for so long. "Ahhh, home at last," I stretched in exhaustion and yawned, I went inside my little cottage found my room and fell asleep.

Eve

I walked around a bit in circles, my systems burning, but my face unchanging. "Eve, sorry we're late!" I heard Rena yell and just nodded then Elsword spoke, "Let's use the Cobo express guys, Ruben is a long way from here." "I agree with Elsword, I think I'll die making it there in just a day," replied Aisha.

Chung

I laughed at what Aisha said, "Yea, yea Aisha your just making an excuse so you can agree with Elsword!" I heard Rena giggle, Add whisper to Eve, Ara snicker, Lu laughing with Ciel trying to shut her up, Raven holding his laughter, Elsword in shock and an angry Aisha grabbing her wand. I ran and grabbed my destroyer. "Yo, Aisha you know it's true, and let's not fight eh? Rena will just kill us if we do..." I smiled in triumph as Aisha put her wand down. Then I heard her yell 'Super Nova', but it did nothing. "Ahh shi~eet. I meant sheet Rena." She gave the elf an awkward smile and sighed, "Chung you may have won this round, but you won't be so lucky the next time." I walked away, happy that I didn't get my butt kicked from my best friend's girl.

*At Ruben*

I heard Elsword call out, "Ahh, Ruben did you miss me?!" He turned around pretty much really happy, "Guys welcome to my hometown, Ruben village! Race you to my cottage!" With that he ran off, with the rest of us chasing him, "No fair Elsword you know where it is we don't!" I heard Aisha screeched the true statement. "Oh, yea?! Too bad!" He stuck out his tongue and kept running. "Hey... someone is in my home!" He yelled and ran into the first cottage we see. "Gwaaa!" I hear a girl's voice and see a red head run out of the open door, then yelled at him, pelting cuss words and with that she ran away. I was just like 'wow.'

Elsword

I run into my cottage and find a girl finishing her lunch, "Hey you! get out of my house!" "Gwaaaa!" I watched her head turn slowly, her scream forgotten, but then she suddenly attacked me quickly, I thought she was going to be as slow as she turned her head, but boy was I wrong. "No, you get out of my house, this is my brother and my property, we don't allow others to roam in our cottage and if you don't.." she didn't even bother to finish her sentence she grabbed out her claymore, "No," was my reply, "This is my property and wait... Elesis?" She did a back flip and then ran out the door and I ran after her however she quickly beat me, "Els stay here." I watched her run out before blacking out.

Aisha

Oh that stupid El dork scaring a lady then argh! When is he coming out? I walked in and found him bloodied up, blacked out. I screeched and the others came in, I heard Rena take in a breath and Ara gasp.

I watched Elsword get up dazed and I sighed, what a Eldork. Getting beat up by a girl. I went inside the room and found him awake talking with Chung. "Dude, it was your sister and I know it! However I'm not sure, cause... she would never beat you up like that..." I stepped back and listened to the boys talk, "We need to get to our last jobs first Chung." I agree I need to get way stronger, we'll fight that girl who tried to kill Lu and Ciel, I heard she's in Sander.

I walked in pretending to just come in, "Here Rena made this. We're going back to Fieta to train." Hmph? Oh thanks Aisha, but did I like pass out, or was I up?" Chung and I stayed silent for a bit. "You passed out," Chung said, "Knocked out badly too, by the looks of it." "Oh..." Elsword was quiet and I gave him a muffin and asked, "Soooooo... Are you ready to go? we should be leaving by now. And I don't think we all can fit in this cottage.. we might have to be separated..." Elsword stood up then winced and sat back down. "We can all stay in here, and~" He gave me a be quite stare." I know some places we can make a house in. Follow me..." He got up again and Chung helped him. "Thanks Chung, but I can walk by myself." I watched in surprise as Chung gave Elsword a cold stare. "Sure go on a head Elsword." He let go and Elsword fell, I watched as Chung's eyes changed back to a soft gaze, "Elsword," he murmured, "You need help from your friends, we are all standing beside you, and alongside you. You are not alone." I was surprised, I never knew Chung could be cunning... especially cunning _and_ smart...I smiled at Chung and he gave it back to me. I helped Elsword go to the kitchen where everyone was at.

Lu

I watched them bring Elsword, I gazed off a bit staring at a butterfly in a web then turned around again, because I don't wanna be rude looking. I looked at Elsword saying things and I dozed off. Then I felt a nudge only to find out that everyone was staring at me. "Ummm..." I felt really uncomfortable "Hi..." I heard Rena laugh good maturely. I giggled a bit embarrassed. "So... what did I miss?" They all laughed and I laughed with them and then asked, "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, Lu just something that would make you go to sleep. Like living in an invisible mansion." I gasped, and they just laughed at my reaction, "When do we go?!" I started bouncing off walls. Ciel grabbed me, "In a little while." I then pouted and the others laughed more and Ciel was just mad."Awww, come on Ciel put that frownie face upside down and smile!" I yelled, I was reallly excited... I mean like who gets to live in a invisible mansion?! The others watched still laughing to their death.

Ciel

I was sooo embarrassed I mean, now that I think about it I miss the noblesse Lu, she was more... mature, but that would mean fun Lu would be gone too... I guess then I preferred her to not be in a job class. "CIEL!" I turned around quickly and stared at Lu my guns up and ready, "What!?" "Nothing," Lu gave me a face, "You just didn't answer me when I called your name 45 times that's all." I was so shocked, she screamed because of that... I sighed. "Oh, I am sooo sorry Lu, I must've been dead." "Yea, you should be sorry, and no you weren't dead... actually you must've been, I made so much racket and you still didn't seem to hear me..." I sighed as she didn't get the sarcasm in my voice. Then I took a better view around me and found things like pots, pans, and microphones. I was really shocked by this, she wasn't lieing when she said she made a lot of noise, I mean like.. dang! I sighed and walked away, what now?


	8. Chapter 8

Elesis

I heard the door open and I got up in suspicion, I hid and saw the El gang come out, I sighed now the mansion is taken too, I guess I have to end my break early and go back to Velder, I snuck out and ran towards the Cobo service, I felt a slight tap and turned to see Rena, "Hi.. Do I know you?" she asked, "Uh, no I don't know you, I don't think we've met before... Bye! I am really late for my work." I scurried off before I had to answer more questions, or basically talk.

Rena

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, she looked so familiar... "Ah! Wait up Elesis!" I was too late, the cobo express left, _Aw darn it... Now I have to deal with Elsword unless I just don't say anything..._ I sighed and wondered where she could've went. I frowned as I walked towards our base, a gigantic demon hand appeared and grabbed me, I gasped in shock, then screamed in horror, I was muffled by a hand who covered my mouth, the kidnapper'ws voice was heard, "Oh, my dear Rena what are you doing with your defense low?

Eve

Area-Scanned

Rena- No where to be seen

Search in mind... **(A/N to me, Eve has an update where she can visit the others/sneak up on them through their minds. Add can only do it to Eve, cause... He hacked her core... or bugged it XD)**

I looked in Rena's mind and found nothing. I ventured farther and found a barricade of throns and vine, that could only be made by a queen of the succubass. As I looked in farther I saw that int the middle Rena was sleeping. I yelled, "Rena wake up. Rena. Rena?" "Eve! Eve?! You there?!" I heard Add's voice and I got pulled back from Rena's mind. "What Add?" "I been calling you 10 times Eve." He replied, clearly worried and a little insanely. I opened my eyes.

Add-In his room, worried for me

Eve-walking towards Add's room

"Add, I was in Rena's mind, she's asleep and I believe in trouble. Let's go save her." "Ok," he agreed without me telling him anything else.

Location-Shadow forest

I felt Rena's presence near by and I could tell Add did too. We walked in. I mean like, Add did put a secret tracking device on all of us... We walked closer and a demonic hand shot from benethe us, Add cdackled, "That's lame!" I called out to him, but I could tell that the attack cleary shook him. Karis jumped down and smiled, "Oh, hello y favorite, people... the El gang."

Add grabbed my hand and jerked me, he spoke in a scary way, "Kekekeke, Karis, did you think we would quit? I will fight you and your army any day!" Karis smiled and quoted, "You will fight me and my army any day?! That's a nice phrase there. What if I said, that I was using the Dark El to corrupt your friends and slowly changing them to my side, to my control?" I suddenly felt stiff as an arrow was shot towards me, I didn't move, but the arrow grazed my cheek. Add looked completely as shaken as I was. We were fighting against Rena.

I sallowed as I commanded Moby and Remy to hold their guard. Karis smiled tossing two dark Els, "I can't wait for my army to grow!" She threw one at me, as I tried to move I found out I was stuck. Add quickly noticed that I was in trouble and took the Dark El on. He wrestled it down and growled at me, "What are you doing? Look trash can, run!" Then I ran, and I heard his cackle as Karis ran towards him.

Ara

I was in a corner alone of the mansion on the second floor, I decided to roam and not have a single room. Then i saw Eve come in by her self. She had a hint of shock, anxiety, and fear. I looked down and saw her calling for the the others appeared and I hid back in the corner as Raven jumped off the edge, they came faster hearing her urgency. I looked back down, but felt a presence behind me. I turned around shocked, it was Elsword, "Yo." He said. I jumped backwards and almost fell. "Uh... Yo?" He laughed at my reaction, "aren't you going down Ara? Eve barely shows her emotions you know. Plus, you can apologize to them... Also you have been pulling the disappearing tricks." I watched him go down as he mouthed 'think about it.'

I decided to only listen for now. Eve spoke, "I-I I couldn't help him... Add, he's in trouble! We all are, Karis is slowly chaning us, corrupting us with the Dark El! She already has rena under control and Add might be already corrupted right now, but..." She was crying now and if Rena was hear she would've let Eve cry on her.

Elsword said, "we should get them back. Right guys we can't leave Add and Rena alone like that." I thought about what Eve said, there one place that I knew where Karis could easily uptain the Dark Els. I didn't know whether to speak up or not. "But first," Aisha said, "We should know who has the ability to create the Dark El, or where to create..." Eve spoke, "I do not know who, but I do know where, we were confronted in teh Shadow Forest." I nodded, "Yep, that was the area as for the person..." "I know!" Lu screamed and they shushed her down, "who?" Elsword asked. "Well, I don't know, but I do remember Ara saying something about him or her... She said that the person was a smart demon!" Lu said.

"Welp, that's just our luck, because she's pulling disappearing tricks Lu," Ciel commented. Elsword spoke again, "Actually I saw her upstairs listening to us, so I bet she's doing that right now..." Then they got in a huddle and I heard Lu squeal in excitement. Aisha started to use some magic, then they broke up going separated ways. I guessed they were going to look for me so I hid in the corner in shadows. Then a magic ball of pink started to come towards me.

Aisha

I summoned a quick magic ball to track Ara down.

What actually happened:

_"Since she is listening to us, it's almost certain that she'll run away or hide. We'll split up and let her think we're looking for her, when it's only Aisha and her magic ball chasing her. We'll be blocking all exists." I asked a question, "So what kind of magic should I use? The ice, fire~" "We aren't trying to hurt her are we?" Chung asked alarmed. Raven pointed this out, "Aisha can you just track her?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Uhhh duh." Chung stated, "then use that then." We all nodded and Lu let out a squeal of excitement and Ciel had to shush her. i sighed quietly as I started summoning.  
_

Back to present

I followed the pink ball and saw it head towards a dark corner, I smiled and waited for her to come out, however she dashed, out and went towards the railing where she can fall towards the first floor. She must've been alarmed because instead of going down she went up towards the third floor, I gasped then yelled, "_T__eleport!"_, and I teleported infront of her, causing her to fall backwards, back towards first floor. I was shocked, you see the thing was that she was falling and she as clumsy as she is, she can't land that perfectly, especially when it's her back on the floor, not her fours. I looked in horror as she fell. "GUYS!" I yelled, then, thanks to lady luck, I saw a flash of blue and white, Chung caught her her.

"I got her Aisha!" He yelled, I let out a sigh of relief and glided down. Now all we had to do was wait until she regained her conciousness...


	9. Chapter 9

Ara

I woke up and saw the others looking down at my face, I basically screamed my hearts content, because I woke up and there are people all freaking around me. I stood up immediately and Chung grabbed my arm he lowered his head, so I couldn't see his eyes, he whispered, "I believe you have something to tell us Ara." I tried to jump, but Elsword and Raven grabbed my legs and jerked me back down. I struggled uselessly, Lu patted my back. I growled, because of Lu I got caught up I this.

Eve tied my to a chair, I had doubts about calling Eun too. I sighed, "Fine, his name is Hinder. Hinder Woodgings." Of course they would have their doubts, but Aisha just let me go and smiled, "Thanks Ara." I stared at my friends, I couldn't let them go and try to save Rena and Add without me. "Also I'd like a favor," I added quietly, Chung patted my back, "What is it Ara?" "I wish to go with you." Aisha and Elsword smiled at each other, Raven and Eve exchanged glances, and Lu and Ciel just stood there. Eun came out of the shadows smiling, "Ara be a dear and cover your eyes and ears." I did what I was told to do, when Eun asked this it meant she was going to show something totally unexpected, disgusting, and say alot of cuss words.

Elsword

Eun spoke as soon as Ara covered her ears and closed her eyes. Eun smiled, "ah now where do I begin?" I shivered at the thought of Eun doing something. Eun smiled widely, I found a certain elf trying to kill me when I was hunting!" Her curled up tails uncurled and revealed a bloodied body of Rena, Eun shrugged, "I might've gone a bit over board..." I shivered, Eun frowned, "Now this bitch is looking for all the El gang correct?" I mutely nodded my head,her frown deepened, "Elsword," she looked at me, "Your sister..." I froze, my sister, she wasn't part of the El gang, but she did hang out with us... In other words... "She's also targeted!"

Eun smiled, "Oh-ho~ Someone got smarter over the years," her fox face darkened once more, "We have to stop this fucking bitch before she gets us." She nodded off to Aisha, "You, do something with the elf." Eun slowly walked towards Ara and curled around her. Ara opened her eyes and looked at Eun, Eun smiled at her and returned as a bead.

Eve

Add- still missing

Raven- upset

Rena- unconcious

Aisha- careful

Elsword- in shock

Chung- unusally silent

Ara- ok

Eun- Not found

Elesis- somewhere near...

Wait, somewhere near?! I turned around facing the door, I felt someone's presence, I grabbed Chung and asked him my question, he nodded, "Yes miss Eve. **Scare Chase!**" He shot his missile in the other direction, however the missile turned towards somewhere. a figure with a cloak dodged the missile, but Chung's Scare Chase never missed.

The figure took out a sword and cut it in half. I stared. Then we attacked, if it was Elesis, there was a chance that she was getting controlled. If it wasn't a larger chance of the El gang's death. The others turned towards Chung's shouts and my yells. The figure swiftly dodged them, yet she got caught in one of Chung's bullets. The figure fell on the floor, breathing heavily. Then turned ran towards me with a sword in hand, I dodged the accurate sword which grazed my cheek. The figure turned around with a triumphant sigh until Lu jumped on top of her with her minimized gauntlets knocking the figure out cold.

I carefully pulled the hood over and a girl with silver hair was sleeping. **(A/N So... I decided I'm gonna add an OC! Don't worry it's not Moon, nor Sun! It's a new OC!)** I carefully picked her up and Chung stared at her in wonder, "Who is she?" I scanned her, and replied, "Flara Harmony, female with the age of 14. Other information...Blocked?!" My usual monotone voice was cloaked with shock, what kind of an insolent human can block their information from me?! The girl groaned, Ciel readied his gun while Lu hid behind him, Elsword grabbed his sword and got in ready stance, Aisha hid behind Elsword, Raven was charging his arm, Ara hid behind Chung who was aiming his destroyer and I told moby and remy to get ready for anything.

Flara slowly got up and looked around. "Wh-Where am I?" She turned towards us and got up quickly, "Ah! You guys found me!" She summoned a scythe and held on to it. "Don't come any near!" I frowned who was this girl? Elsword grabbed her hands and she jumped back, "What do you want?!" I summoned Orphelia who tried to wreck Flara's face.

Chung spoke, "Don't move Flara." She seemed flustered then she growled, "Shut up! The demons will take over one day! Then after that all human kind will be destroyed or working for them!" I glared at her, so she's a demon? Makes sense why I couldn't get more information from her. She raised her scythe and murmured, "Psy Um Ay O Dee!" I felt a rough hand on me and I slapped, however my hand went through whatever was behind me, I turned and faced my Shadow, or me. Flara smiled, "Elrios will fall! We will take over!" She ran into Aisha's room, Aisha yelled, "No! Rena!"

**"Phoenix Strike!" **Rena shot her skill towards Aisha with rage. I snorted, then I felt pain in my chest, My shadow laughed at me, and then taunted me, "Aw, little Evie don't get distracted now!" I.. I mean my shadow smirked, "I am here to kill you, just for Add!" The thought of Add made my heart twist, I yelled, "No! No! It won't happen!" My shadow smiled, "Oh? But he's already here, just for you~ Also I'll leave you two alone now~" My shadow melted and I heard Flara's angry remark, "Why did she do that?!"

The Elsword Shadow shrugged, "Don't know, but I'm enjoying killing my self!" Flara giggled, "Oh Elsword, don't forget, master doesn't want him dead dead, because if he is... Well, we can't use him for the army~" Rena and Shadow Aisha was fighting Aisha, I needed to help. However Ara summoned Eun and There was no Eun Shadow, thankfully. Then I felt someone pull my chin up I stared, it was... Add. I murmured, "Add?"

He smirked, "Eve~" I stared into his lustful eyes, eyes that wanted to kill. I accepted it too, I can't help it. Then there was a glow, a glow that made Add scream. Chung got up he looked sick once Rena or Add came near him. "I am now a Tactical Trooper, leave now Rena, Add, Flara, or I will fire at all of you." Flara tsked and disappeared taking Add and Rena with her.

Chung made a puke face, "They, they had Dark El? I-I need resistance... Please..." I remembered his guardian stone had the attributes of an El. I froze staring at him in fear, but at the same time with care. He needed help... I was about to call out to Rena then I turned to Ciel. Ciel nodded and walked over to Chung taking his temperature and etc. I sighed, We managed to keep us away from the demons.

Lu

Something was off, that girl... Flara was it? She had no demonic powers what so ever, the spell she chanted, that was basic magic... it wasn't even used right! That girl, she was a human, an ordinary everyday human, so why in the world was she with us? I mean , the demons? I frowned at the thought and Ciel saw me, "Lu! What's wrong?" He walked over to me, I shook my head and smiled, "Nothing Ciel! You should tend to Chung." Ciel frowned and pointed at his chest, "I know if you lying Lu, you can tell me later."

I nodded my head, "Yea Ciel! Later..." Afterwards I started to become like me again. I ran around tackled Elsword who was quarreling with Aisha and I said, "I'm the Rena for your little bickering, so stop!" They laughed at me, but hey, I did my job, they didn't bicker that day! I sighed, if she said a war was going on, we need an army. I yelled, "Guys! We need an Army!" I yelled excitingly though, I was excited! I jumped around and Ciel playfully choked me, I grinned. I ran away from him and he chased me, we laughed.

As we chased each other and continuously laughed, there was a bright light I covered my eyes. Someone tapped me and I jumped in shock I turned around to see a man with white hair and a streak of blue. I screamed, and ran away, the man chased me, "Lu? Lu?! What's wrong?!" I ran even faster screaming at the top of my lungs, Chung was currently with Elsword and Eve, but the others heard me. Ara grabbed my arm and jerked me towards her Eun curled around us, her ninetails furiously swishing, Aisha teleported behind him and growled, Raven was on the right side of him, and... WHERE IS CIEL?!

Eun stalked forward and took a sniff of the man, he looked scared. She then roared with laughter. Ara, Raven, Aisha, and I tilted our heads in confusion as the man sighed in relief, "Guys! I'm Ciel, why what's wrong?" they laughed and I hit him accidentally knocking him out. I sighed, "Ciel, Ciel bad Ciel." i sounded Ciel when he used to say 'Lu,Lu,Lu...' and something else. he groaned when he got up and I laughed, silly Ciel. We walked down the side nad Ciel told me his new job I smiled, soon Chung got better too. I yelled, "Me and Ciel are going to get some more food!

Eve yelled, "No! Not just you two take another person!" I looked over at Ciel and he smiled gently, "Lu, she lost Add." I nodded, "Fine then, we'll take Aisha." Aisha blinked once then twice and nodded, "Sure." We walked and grabbed some food I smiled, "Mmmmmm foooooood." Ciel coughed, "Lu, your drooling." I wiped my watery mouth and smiled, "Ok!" Aisha laughed and teased me, "Oh, Lu, I thought you were a Demon Lord." I coughed, "I am! Ciel just didn't give me sweets..." Aisha and Ciel laughed at me, I pouted then I saw something shiny, "WATCH OUT!" Ciel and I ducked, while Aisha teleported. Add cackled, "Oh dear Luciela What's wrong? You look slightly... INSANE~ Hahahahahhahahaahahahaahahaahahahahahahahaahahaaha!" He cackled maniacally as usual and I shivered, Add was a time tracer, I couldn't fully trust right now.

I twitched, "Leave us alone." Ciel pulled out his gun uncertainty, Add was our friend, we couldn't just hurt him. Aisha yelled, **"Binding Circle!"** Add froze, "What the hell?!" Aisha spoke, "We can't hurt you Add! You're our friend!" Add cackled even though he was frozen, "Friend?! I never heard of such stupid things! All I'm here for is Luciela under master's orders."

I felt a throb of pain go through me, I turned and touched my chest, why is their pain when their is no... I yelled, "FLARA!" Flara jumped down smiling, "Luciela, you noticed me!" I smiled, "No one has weak magic like you Flara." Flara growled, the binding circle wore off. Aisha yelped as Add yelled, **"Void Impact!" **Aisha screeched in pain and fell, Ciel grabbed his guns, **"Mar-** No! Ahh...**Supreme Punishment!"** I smiled, "that's my Ciel!" I turned towards Flara and yelled, "**Power of Oriax! Dead Hands!"** Flara groaned from her pain, but something caught me off guard, "Where's Rena?" Rena cackled, "So You've noticed Luciela!" She was right behind me, I yelped, she yelled, **"Humming Wind!" **As soon as I got hit, Ciel yelled, "**Dancing Blade!"** Rena deflected his move with 'reflective kick.'

I was on the ground panting, I couldn't breathe correctly... why? I slowly turned my head to see Flara murmuring some words. I grunted before falling into a world of black, however before I could pass out I needed to do something about Ciel and Aisha... "Alfei Woo Han El Gie!" A portal opened benethe Ciel and Aisha. Ciel yelled, "LU!"


	10. Chapter 10

Ciel

I fell into a vortex that opened beneath me I yelled, "LU!" I heard Add's evil cackle as I fell. I picked up the unconscious Aisha despite my own injuries and walked over into the base. Chung opened the door and tilted his head, "Hello? Aisha?!" I nodded, "Chung, it's me Ciel and Aisha, Lu, and I was attacked by Flara, Add, and Rena. Chung grabbed me and pulled me in.

"GUYS! CODE RED! CODE RED!" Chung yelled at the top of his lungs, Eve shook her head, "Chung~ No need to scream so loudly." She took one look at me and Aisha and her eyes were distanced off, I believe that she went into the others mind. Eve asked, "What happened." I frowned, "I'll tell you after everyone is here." Eve nodded, "Makes sense."

As Raven walked to us, he sighed, "We need to move on to get some help. We're getting attacked way too much for my comfort and I hate to say that we have been overpowered." I nodded, "Yea, we got attacked, luckily none of those two were at their last jobs, but they took Lu." Elsword sighed, "Don't jinx it Ciel." Ara nodded, "We need to be in tip top shape." Eun sighed her tails furiously wavering from one side to another, "you know, we could go to Velder and warn another certain redhead." Elsword yelled, "I thought we agreed on not calling me names!" Aisha yeleld back, "Since when Eldork!" Elsword yelled, "A few years back grapehead!"

"Idiot!" "Flat chest!" I winced, there goes Elsword... Eun yelled, "STOP! I meatn Elesis not you Elsword! Aisha you should know better!" She hissed, "Plus we need to finish this war that's starting before it actually starts! We don't have enough time!" I can tell she restrained herself from saying 'fuc*', so I restrained my laugh.

Elesis

I sighed as I killed off another glitter. Ran and Chloe was here with me and right now it was just a party of three. I turned, "Guys, so what the heck is up?" Ran tilted his head towards Chloe who gave him a glare. Ran sighed and said, "We've turned over a new leaf ok Elesis?" I growled, "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me if you did or not, we will never ever be friends, and I won't ever help you both in any circumstance."

It was hard trying to get used to people you fought for like... forever. They sighed I stiffened, "Incoming fire!" I jumped back and an arrow lay where I used to be. A familiar feminine voice cackled, "You still have your speed Elesis!" Rena jumped down, my hardened face immediately softened, "Rena! What brings you here?" Ran yelled, "Get out Elesis?!" I turned towards him and dodged a pulse cannon shot for me from Add?!

I turned towards Add then I felt a sharp pain from my chest, "What in the El..." I was taking in sharp breaths, it felt like something pierced my chest. My chest rose and fell heavily, Ran and Chloe must have noticed something was wrong they picked me up and I glared at them. Using my sword I stood up and pointed my sword at Rena and Add, "What do you two impostors want?"

Add cackled, "Impostors? You forgot us Elesis?" The pain in my chest was hurting harder, breathing was getting difficult, but I refuse to show pain, "Hmm? Well then, if you two decide to switch sides, I am more then willing to kill both." Rena mock cried, "Oh Elesis I thought we were friends!" I cried out in pain, agony, anger, and disbelief, "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! YOU'RE BOTH GOING DOWN!"

Lu

I woke up in a weird place and I stiffened when I heard a certain someone's voice, "Oh Luciela!" I turned to see Karis, "What?!" I spat at the ugly succubus. She snorted, "Oh Luciela, you don't like me?" I snorted too, "Sure Karis, whatever you say!" Karis smirked, "Until I find a real Dark El for you I'll have Flara be with you!" Flara walked over to me and I blinked then I stuck out my hand, "HI! I'm Luciela R. Sourcream! People call me Lu, so you can call me Lu too! Also.." I leaned over to her ear, "You want me to help you with your magic?" She looked surprised at me and I roared with laughter, "Silly! I can be your friend! Since you're a mere human after all!" Flara stared at me and i laughed, "It'll take Karis at least a week to find the Dark El so let's have some fun!" Flara blinked at me and slowly nodded.

Elsword

We finally got to Velder. I smiled at it's wonder new structure. Then I heard a screech. I ran towards the scream and I saw Ran and Chloe, "Guys what's wrong?" Chloe was too busy talking with Rena trying to coax her while Ran gave Ara and hug. ran spoke, "Your two friends are trying to murder us!" I replied, "It's the Dark El!" The two exchanged bewildered looks and nodded,"Let's retreat." We nodded and ran off listening to Add's dark taunts and Rena's evil laughter.

As I walked in I saw some knights they knelt before me and smiled, "Hello Elsword." I smiled back to them and asked, "Where's my sister?" One answered, "Oh she's sill here," the voice was sarcastic, a girl with scarlet and gold hair stood up, "Name's Sophia, nicknames ScaryFlame. What do you guys need?" I coughed, there is a rude person in the knights?! That's new... I replied, "my sister." She laughed, "No one can see their siblings."

Aisha asked, "Are you new?" She laughed and replied sarcastic written all over her face, "Yea I'm new here." Raven smirked, "No wonder you don't know anything." She growled, "What did you say?!" I sighed as Ciel questioned, "Lu seems to be fine for now." Eve nodded and gave Sophia a slap on the cheek. Man she flew, I was so happy that she didn't hit me today.

"Sophie?" a knight walked past us and towards Sophia, "You ok?" the knight turned towards us and he smiled, "Oh, El gang, what brings you here?" I nodded, "We need to see my sister, and~" *HONK* A loud horn was blown and the sound was ringing in my ears, all the knights got up and ready to fight, we ran with them and another knight seemed to be giving them orders. She/He yelled, "Ok! Route 6 for party 1! Route 3 for Party 3! Route 15 for Party 2! El gang!" We looked at the knight, "Come with me!"

We ran towards the knight who was starting to take off their armor. I closed my eyes, sis told me never to look at stripers. Someone pried my eyes open and I saw sis. Elesis smiled as she faced us, we were her party. then she yelled, "Go! Go! Go!" Sis motioned us to follow her and we went into the woods, where Chole and Ran were fighting Rena and Add, She frowned, "Do you know what's wrong with them?" I laughed nervously as mu sister sighed, "We've been fighting in secret for now, the other knights would've killed them already..." She shifted uncomfortably, "I almost did myself... there was another one, a normal human girl, or demon, but she left, so no worries."

I smiled at my sister and we fought Rena and Add. Flara interrupted us, "Let's go you two! We're outnumbered!" They exchanged angry looks as they followed Flara into a portal. I heard my sister yell, "COME BACK HERE~!" Elesis ran towards them angrily, but she failed to catch them. She pounded her fists on a nearby tree and I patted her, "It's ok sis!"

Elesis looked at me and sighed, "No it's not Elsword, they had the Dark El with them. It was controlling them." I saw how worried my sister was so I smiled, "at least we're back together!" Elesis sighed and laughed, "For some reason, you always seem to get the best out of me." I took a look at her hair and laughed, "You still don't like your hair down?" She glared at me, "So?" We all laughed, even Ran and Chole.

Elesis sighed and grinned, "fine then, I guess I can't argue, let's go look for your friends." Elsword nodded, but Elesis spoke in, "I have to ask Vanessa though..." As Elesis walked towards Vanessa, they were arguing for some time and the knight nicknamed ScaryFlame joined in too. IN the end my sister gave out a defeated sigh and Vanessa patted her on the head, however, Elesis rudely shoved Vanessa's hand away and walked towards us with a gloomy atmosphere. I could see the apologetic faces on ScaryFlame and Vanessa as they also cast worried glances at each other.

"Sorry..." My sister murmured, "They won't let me go with y'all..." Ran patted her head gently as Chole nodded in understanding, "They're scared that another attack may come, it makes sense..." Sis sighed and I hugged her, "It's ok sis! I believe you can feel a lot better!" Elesis smiled and thanked me then asked Chole and Ran if they were going to stay. Ara asked her brother to come, but he shook his head, "If we left this redhead here, when your other friends attack Ara, she would rip them to shreds with no second thoughts or remorse and only feel it in the end."

Ara

I knew my brother was right, Elesis is sometimes like that. I can see the stubbornness in her eyes sometimes and she'll fight no matter how hurt she is, it was just Elesis. I nodded at my brother and he smiled at me in thanks. We set off towards Hamel, it was the best place we could go to right now and it seemed like Chung wanted to go back. We smiled at the beautiful scenery, it been along time since~ "KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" A loud explosion was heard, I ran the fastest towards the loud noise by gliding through the air.

Lu was laughing at mess, her eyes were glowing blue and red. They glittered in humor as she created more ruckus. "Ohohohohoho, more destruction! I command it demons! As your demon lord, I command you to create more destruction!" Lu laughed harder as he commanded the other demons to attack. Ciel yelled, "Lu!" Lu snapped her head towards us and landed, "My, my. If it isn't it my soulmate Ciel. Hello." She smiled as she stared at Ciel in an awkward way.

Eun felt something wrong in an instinct, she informed me and I ran towards Ciel luckily saving him from Lu killing him. Ciel stared in shock as Lu giggled, "oh, Ara it was a little joke! A prank~" Her eyes glimmered with humor as she reached her hand out to Ciel, "Come now Ciel, get off the floor." Eun took over me instantly, causing me to fall in a world of peace and darkness, that I had forgotten was possible...


	11. Chapter 11

Eun

I took over Ara's body instantly as Ciel reached out for Luciela's hand. I hoped that Ara would soon forgive me. I pointed Ara's new spear (that was pretty light...) at Luciela. "Thou art not on our team. There fore thou must die." I hated how I still had my little thou, thee, art, etc with me. I have to get rid of them soon, but now isn't soon.

"Luciela, what is wrong with thee?" Lu laughed her demonic aura getting stronger, "Oh, my dear Eun~" Her eyes glowed with fury and amusement, "You anger me so, yet you also amuse me. There is nothing wrong with me. I have just gotten more stronger, since I bonded with a little bit of _Dark El_." She laughed as she yelled her Evil Claw. I blinked and swiftly dodged from the attack, as I saw the demons causing havoc was coming to help Luciela.

Ciel

Lu? She took in the dark el? I felt dizzy and my legs felt weak, my heart was broken into pieces. I was strong wnough to stand, but not strong enough to comprehend what was going on. Aisha yelled at me and helped me back to my senses. I was still pale, but I woke up to reality when i heard Lu laugh, "R.I.P El gang! Rest In _Pieces_!"

However, Eun was beating the crap out of my Lu. I got up and yelled at Eun, "Don't hurt Lu!" Aisha and Elsword gave each other glances and Elsword nodded. Nervously Aisha used her skill Binding Circle, on me. I was crying for Lu as she was forced to fight head to head with a nine tailed fox. then a wand hit my head and I fell into a black hole.

Aisha

I feel really bad for knocking Ciel out, but it was so weird seeing him cry so... Plus I had to, or Eve would have slapped him, which is alot worse in my opinion. I helped Rena buff up the gang and fire long ranged attacks I spotted the girl named Flara. She seemed to be upset. I cautiously approached her my wand in hand ready to attack, but then she handed me a small note.

Flara looked up at me with teary eyes and pleaded to me, "Please, please save Lu. She, she was so much fun when she didn't take in the dark el. Please." I glanced at the note with suspicion, but I couldn't help feeling bad for her, "Ok. I'm will." Flara glanced up at me with a small genuine smile, before a voice was heard. "Lu! Flara! Gather the reminding of the team and get back here!" I perked up at the familiar voice, wasn't her name... "Karis?"

Flara nodded at me, "Yes, that is Karis the one who is the head of all this. I.. I have to go. She knows I betrayed her, that's why she's so mad." I yelled, "you'll get killed! Murdered, Tortured, Who knows what!" Flara gave me a small nod and pointed to the note, "Read it alone." And then she ran towards a small gate/portal.

Flara

I took in a deep breath as I jumped in. Karis was waiting for me pissed off. "Flara! How- how could you betray me?! I will make sure you die my dear! I will see to it!" I blinked as she screamed at me and smirked, "It's because of Lu isn't it? I told you not to get too close to her! Lu!" Lu walked out of the shadows and dipped a small bow to Karis. Karis smirked and pointed at me, "Kill." That one simple command threw rage and fear at me. "Karis! How could you?! Lu! Lu! No! Lu!" Karis cackled, "She can't hear you Flara. After all you are the one who betrayed her!" however once I was about to die, Lu's eyes changed. "No, no, nonononoonnononono! NO! Flara?! Flara?! Flara!" I wanted to smile at her, I wanted to show he I was OK. That wasn't possible... I was forcefully thrown into a black vortex before I could answer Lu.

Lu

"Flara!" I yelled the name as loud as I could, I cried. Karis, Karis shut my Dark El down just so I could see Flara die. She really hates me doesn't she. Karis hates me, and I could do nothing. I felt guilt and remorse, "What was wrong with me?" Karis laughed, "You're a demon Lu! You can't be with humans! Accept that already! I just want to help you get out of the hole you fell into." I wept silently as I felt the Dark El turning on again. I was forced to obey every stupid command of Karis. The people I tried to save were dying in my hands. The ones I loved and loved me back were killed in my command. All those who trusted me, were dead, what's worse... Those people smiled at me and told me it was alright as they died. Why didn't they cuss at me? Why didn't they get mad?

I keep crying alone in the corner of my mind where I know that I'm just a puppet. Where I know Karis is allowing me to see this and hate her more. Where I know Karis is torturing me and that she's the worst. Where I feel alone and desperate. I can't feel my bond with Ciel anymore... Does he hate me now? I took over control of my body for a second giving a cold, harsh, painful, and psychopathic laugh as I thought over what I had thought a second ago, of course he hates me, Of course he does, why would he? Is this how Add felt? I pity him, I despise Karis, I hate myself, I hate the El Gang, I wish that Elrios was dead, then I could kill myself along with it, and no one else would be alive...

Aisha

As the battle ended I walked over to the stump of memories and read the note.

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_I'm Flara Harmony, the human working for the demon Karis. I had a horrible past with humans, so I wished to make Elrios pay. Karis gave me my wish, so I followed her like a lost puppy. I always thought I was her friend, her equal, her sister, but I was wrong, I was a mere puppet for her. I noticed this when I met this other demon called Luciela R. Sourcream. She was nice to me, even though I took her friends, she was kind to me even though I was working with the enemy. I realized what a real friend was. She opened my eyes to show that Karis was only using me. Then everything changed._

_I thought things would stay the same for me and Lu, I thought it would get even better when I gave her the dark el. At first she refused I begged her, I told her things would be better for us. She was scared, I forced it in. Soon she wasn't the Lu I knew, she was like me, before I knew the truth. I confronted Karis and she just laughed and told me to shrug it off, her goal for Lu was to make her insane with grief and guilt. I want to stop her, but I can't. Like Lu said, I am weak._

_Even though Lu helped me with my magic, I am still weak. I wish you to tell this message to the El Gang, they're the only ones who can help Lu now. Tell them: Destroy the Dark El extractor to save your friends from the Dark El inputted in them. They each have one (Doesn't mean that the dark el can't be placed in them again). Kill Karis to make sure everything is done and dead._

_From,_

_ The Dead_

I blinked, "She knew she was going to die... It's so sad..." I was crying silent tears as Elsword asked, "Who knew that they were going to die? Aisha! Why are you crying?" I turned towards Elsword and buried my face in his chest crying out loud, the note was still in my hands and I wasn't sure if she wanted this letter to be public. "Nothing Elsword..." I was crying again, but I managed to choke out some more words, none were convincing, "nothing..."

Elsword looked at me with worried and soft eyes, I wonder when did he ever grow up? "El-Elsword..." I mummbled, "Yea?" I rested my head on his chest, "Th-Thanks...For everything..." Elsword looked at me blankly, "What?" EH?! "Nevermind you redhead! You need to learn how to read the atmoshpere!" "WAIT AISHA!" He yelled as he ran away from me and I chased him, _he'll never grow up will he..._


	12. Chapter 12

Elsword

I ran from Aisha, why was she hitting me?! She was sad like a second ago! I ran from her screaming at her to stop, she ignored me... why wouldn't she? However it did make me feel better to know that she wasn't crying anymore, Aisha always looked better smiling. I knew one person who would scold Aisha for chasing me, and she was in our current base. I ran towards the base and I heard Aisha shouting behind me chasing my tail. I smirked as I ran in and hid behind...

"Aisha! Are you running?! You shouldn't run in the base!" Eve, the 2nd best shield ever, Rena being the first. We learned how Eve got many emotions since we last saw her, she seems nicer that way. Aisha pouted, "But Eve~ It's all Elsword's fault, he couldn't read the atmosphere!" Eve sighed and asked, "What kind of atmosphere was it?" Aisha whined even louder, "It was a sad atmosphere and he ruined it with his stupidity!" Eve grabbed my shoulders and Aisha gave a triumphant smirk as she shook me, "Elsword." Eve's eyes were glued unto mine and her gaze didn't falter. "Elsword, repeat after me, 'I will not.'"

I blinked, "I will will not." "'Ruin an atmosphere ever again." "Ruin an atmosphere ever again. What is that supposed to mean?" Eve sighed once she heard my question and waved her hand, "It's nothing Elsword, nevermind. " Aisha frowned seeing me scott free. And murmured, 'not fair' under her breath. I smirked happily before Eve grabbed my head. Aisha had a smile of victory as Eve slapped me, "you must learn to read teh atmosphere even though you do not know what it is." She spoke in her orignal flat tone, obviously annoyed that I couldn't read atmospheres. Aisha then told me how we could defeat Karis, we had to try it. We went to Velder and found sis sleeping on top of a nearby tree. "Sis!" Elesis almost fell, luckily her legs kept her from falling head first, "Huh what? Elsword? What's the matter?" I explained to her the details and I told her our current position and what we could do to change it, she seemed ready, "Let's do this!" Me and my sis high-fived and me smiled, nothing like a good time to have fun.

Elesis

Hooray! That sounds so simple~! I can't wait to try it out and save our friends/comrades. We gathered up as many people we could in Velder, and marched towards the demon's lair, we aren't going to lose no matter what!

Raven

It's time, We'll set Rena and the other two free, just you wait demos, we're coming, and we aren't going to lose.

Eve

Everyone: Ready for battle

Lair: 3 miles away

Probability of winning: 36%

This is probably crazy, 36% isn't even half way, yet we are singing happy songs and marching towards the lair. We have Elesis, her knights, and ourselves. We were missing Add, Lu, and Rena. Our chances of winning was low, I told Elsword and Raven since they were leading the battle, but they gave no care and reassured me that our chance to win is high. I may say that I fear for the fate of this battle's end.

Aisha

We can do this, I want to save Rena and Lu... honestly I could care less about Add, but Eve seems so worried about him i can't help, but wish that he was back too, plus I would be right down rude if I did that.

Ara

I was scared, plainly scared. Brother and Chole were coming with us, so why am I still scared? Am I scared that Brother will turn against us?

_Yes child, that must be it, don't forget I'm always by your side if you need me, so no need to fear. _

I nodded bluntly as Eun spoke, her words soothed me and helped me calm down, but it did not help me get rid of my fear. I was frightened of Karis and her magic to turn us around each other, I was horrified at what a simple artificial dark el could do. "Ara?" I looked towards Chung, he smiled gently at me, "Calm down, we're all in this together, you're not alone." I smiled kindly at him. Even though Chung was younger he always felt older to me, always there by my side whenever I needed him, just cuddling up to him or being near him made me cozy and warm.

Chung

"Ara?" Ara turned around and looked at me, her eyes shone brightly with fear, her face contorted into a look that a frightened rabbit would give. I smiled at her as kindly as i could, "Calm down, we're all in this together, you're not alone." She smiled gratefully at me and walked near my side, to be honest I was scared too, I fear of what's going to happen and what _will_ if we fail. We will all fall into darkness, but we'll still be together, right?

Ciel

We have to win this, we can't have any fears or doubts. if we do, if _I_ do we can never save Lu, and we _have _to save Lu, no matter what.

Elsword

We trudged along and finally reached the lair, it was about time. We were going to come in until we heard some laughter. We looked up to spot Lu, Rena, and Add. they were laughing at us, Rena spoke in a teasing voice, "Well, well well~ you guys surely took your time~ What took you so long to get here? Fufufu." Lu giggled, and Ciel's face contorted into pain, "Oh my, you guys are surely here to die aren't you? Or would you like to join the dark el side? Fufufufu, you get it? _Dark El_ side? Hehehehe." Add cackles sounded throughout the field, "When you guys are ready!" He pointed at us and tons of demons came running, it was time for battle.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsword

Chole and Ran gave us a heads up, "Yo! We got these weaklings! Go ahead and save your friends!" Elesis yelled, "What about you?!" Ran smirked, "Nothing is bad! The knights will help us!" Elesis nodded, "Ok then! Let's go!" We ran in and found some weird devices, Each of our friends seemed to be guarding one. Lu smiled brightly, "Ciel~! You won't hurt Lu right?" I saw Ciel swallow, but he spoke with confidence, "Yes," Lu's eyes shone with amusement, "But," Lu's smile turned into a frown as Ciel kept speaking, "I can't hurt _Lu_, but... You not Lu." Lu's eyes flashed in surprise then she smirked, "Yes, yes Ciel. Huhuhuhuhu. You're right. I'm not _Lu._ I am Luciela R. Sourcream a demon."

Ciel was hurt I knew it, but he aimed for the devices just like we practiced. Lu blinked and quickly deflected the attack. "Ohohoho, it seems like you know about our little bases here~" All three of them attacked, it was a bloody battle. Elesis yelled, _"WILD SHOCK!"_ She ran up her sword and destroyed the devices. Rena, who was attacking Raven, fell unconcious, same with Add who fell asleep on top of Eve, who is now blushing like crazy. However... Lu... Elesis walked over to pick Lu up, but something unexpected happened, Lu attacked Elesis. Elesis fell on her back, unable to move for all her energy was depleted.

Lu's eyes gleamed in madness, "Everyone is here?! how many have I killed?! I know I killed dozens before you came! You came too late! Flara's dead!" She spat at the El Gang as she walked near Elesis a Dark El shard resting on her hands, "No one, _NO ONE_! Is going to understand how I feel!" Ciel called out for Lu, but her madness was deeper, "I have to destroy the world, and then... And then I shall commit suicide! I cannot live in this wretched world any longer!" As Lu declared her inane and insane plans Rena adn Add were starting to wake up/gain consciousness. Lu simply cried while giggling her 'well thought out plan'.

I started to yell out towards her too, but she seemed to be too insane with grief and angst. She grabbed my sister's body and shoved the Dark El shard into her, sis screamed before going limp. I yelled, "ELESIS!" Sis's body fell unmoving on the floor. I tried to run for her, but Raven held me back, "No Elsword. Lu is going insane right now." Ara, who was Eun ran towards Lu as fast as she could, "Luciela! Stop this madness!" Lu simply chuckled and started to collect dark energy, "I'll explode Elrios!" Ciel yelped, "Lu! You'll kill yourself!" Lu cried, "I don't care anymore! Don't you hate me Ciel?! All those people I killed with smiles on their faces, telling me it'll be over soon, that everything is ok?!" Lu cried as she continued to gather energy.

Ciel yelled, "WE DON'T HATE YOU LU! I'll Never _Ever_ Hate You Lu!" Lu smiled her tears streaming down her face, she whispered, "It's too lat for me to take back this explosion Ciel..." Add 'tsk'ed and ran towards the explosion, "PARTICLE ACCELERATOR!" The explosion was caused faster, with less demonnic energy, allowing both Add and lu to survive with severe injuries. Eve ran over to Add who was still conscious and hugged him tears silently falling from her face, "you idiot." Ciel ran over to Lu who was crying and picked her up, however... I had to ask, "Sis?" I was crying too, I felt sad for Lu, but after the explosion and dust, I was wondering where Sis could be. "Sis?!" i yelled louder, I was afraid. Where is sis? "Sis?! Where are you?!"

Everyone's attention was directed towards me, "Sis?!" I kept yelling for her, why didn't she come yet? "Sis?!"

Lu

Elsword kept calling out for his sister, the one whom I forced the dark el into... I felt horrible, he turned towards me and yelled, "Where is she?! Where is my sister?!" I looked at him sadly, once i couldn't face to see him again I turned around and murmured, "I don't know..." Elsword yelled at me, "WHAT?!" I yelled back, "I DON'T KNOW!" Elsword cried out in angst, Ciel patted my head, "You! You filthy demon! I can't believe that you... you let her leave like that... You..." I turned away, my hole in the heart I thought I just mended just broke in two and started to make the hole bigger again. Aisha and Rena scolded him and Elsword cried, "So-sorry Lu! I didn't mean to call you those bad things! It's just that i don't know where sis is! And I-I miss her!"

i bawled, "No! Your right! I am just a filthy demon! I'm so sorry!" Me and Elsword made up really quick with tears in our eyes. We hugged each other and cried our sins out, Raven smiled kindly, "Like you both said to me, let's repay for our sins." Elsword and I nodded almost immediately. "Yea." "Ohohohoho, my dear Lu~" We turned around to face Karis she laughing at us. "How touching Luciela, huhu. remember, _I'm_ the one with your powers."

I smirked and made a smart retort, "I have better powers now Karis, fufufu." Ciel looked at me happily and i replied by giving him a smile. We fought. Elsword yelled, "Fire punch!" Karis flapped back, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Elsword stared at his fist, I yelled, "Elsword!" Karis pushed him aside using her scythe's end, piercing Elsword a little bit. I was confused, why didn't Elsword's skill work? Ara was spinning (xxxx) and tried to use one of her combos (xxxx down xxxxxx), it didn't work. She glanced at her hands confused before Karis blown her away with dark orbs. "Kyaaa!" Ara went straight past Eve and landed in a crash on a wall.

Karis laughed as she watched us fail our skills and combos, "This is hilarious!" she yelled happily, "So easy!" Rena yelled, "Don't you dare say that Karis!" Rena called out her Hyper Active, "Innocent!" Karis and everyone was expecting the battle to become hell, yea... no... Rena blinked in confusion and fear as her Hyper Active didn't work she took a sharp look at Karis who was readying more dark orbs, I tried to help Rena, but I was too late. Karis already sent the dark orbs at her.

Chung yelled, "Chaos Cannon!" I turned to face Chung in shock, he smiled thinly, "I used to be an Iron Paladin, but I'm shelling guardian now, I was trained with new combos and skills." his attack nullified Karis's making her screech in anger, "how dare you!" I looked over at Chung who explained to us, "Your in new job's now, that means you have new combos and skills." He glowed and changed jobs, he smirked, "Sweet, now I can kick more succubus butt. Mortar!" He summoned a small cannon that shot at Karis every time she was in range.

I blinked, I guess that makes sense? New jobs means new skills and combos? I turned to face Ciel who smiled at me I asked him, "How do we know what to do? I mean, Chung been trained to be like how he is now, but not us..." Eve spoke in her monotone voice, "Follow our instincts." Add smirked his eyes were crazed with insanity, "Ready my Queen?" Eve curtly nodded, both of them yelled a skill, "Panzar Buster!" "Sweep Rolling!" Add cackled and Eve smiled victoriously as they injured Karis.

I turned around to see Ara, "Secret Dragon Arts: Blast!" Once she finished landing she was in a whole in outfit and already performing a different secret art, "Secret Tiger Art: Firece Tiger!" I heard Elsword cry as he yelled, "Impact Smash!" Aisha ran in from behind him, "Meditation! Magic Missile! Blizzard Shower!" Rena jumped in front of them and yelled, "Gungnir!" A rain of Arrows hit Karis she screeched in pain and anger. Raven yelled, "We're not so weak now that we've got the hang of this aren't we Karis?! Berserker Blade!"

Ciel nudged me, "Shall we go Lu?" I nodded enthusiastically as we both yelled, "Oblivion!" Karis screeched in fury and teleported away before the El gang could officially finish her. Elsword panted in slight frustration, during the battle against Karis, only Chung and Ara managed to change jobs. Rena smiled, "Let's see who is in their final jobs. Ciel, Lu, Ara, Chung... is that it? We need to train harder!" Rena declared her goal and the others nodded along with her, "Let's go you guys!"

Rena

This is tough, my mind is still a bit shrouded with darkness that I can't really think straight. I can see Add face the same difficulties, Lu seems to be fine. I put on a smile and I just act like my cheery self, so that I can keep the pain away. "Hey guys!" I turned to face Add in shock, he had his bangs in his eyes, covering his face. "Yo Rena, Could you... come with me?"


	14. Author's Note

**Hi people, thanks for reading this book 1,000 views? AWESOME! I'm just here to tell you that Karis is now defeated, which means that the el gang is free from what is troubling towards them... At least that is what we think. The small artificial Dark El is trying to regain control of Rena, Add, and Lu. Flara didn't know that a seed of darkness would be planted in their hearts growing every time one of them gets a negative thought until it consumes them and never to turn them back good. The only way to help them is to out positive the negative, but is it really that easy when all that happens around you makes you think negatively? Each time their near El, it seems to stop or slow the growth of the dark el. But it's not as easy as it seems...**


	15. Chapter 14

Rena

I walked over with Add and he looked at me, eye-to-eye. His pupils were dilating. "Add? What's wrong?" I was worried. Add blinked, "I feel like there is still Dark El in me. Some time ago i got my old wish and inane desire to get Eve's Core. Luckily I caught myself in time." I blinked at him, and he cackled, "Of course you wouldn't believe in me elf, kukukukuk who knows if i myself was dreaming? Kukukukukuk."

I stared at the ground, "Add... Me...Too... i felt darkness too..." We looked at each other worried, "What's with the long faces you two?" A cheerful voice echoed in my head, I turned around to see Lu, "we feel like the Dark el is still within us..." Lu frowned and took a deep breath, "Let me see... I feel like I have some too..." Lu glowed in dark aura before landing softly on the ground, "We do have some planted in our hearts," I stiffened Add did too, Lu continued, "It'll grow anytime you have a negative feeling, and if it grows big enough it'll consume us and we can't do anything about it. However any positive thoughts will slow it down, i think the El would help too, hmmm..."

Lu was thinking, "I don't know how to make it stop though, hehe..." I stared at Lu in shock and simply shook my head laughing, Add cackled. Lu was funny, lu simply smiled and reminded us, "No negative thoughts of feelings." Add immediately frowned upon that, I giggled, "Mr. Frowny has to turn that frown upside down~" Me and lu laughed as Add sighed,"Why did I end up like this with you two?" Lu replied,"because you had to save Eve!" Add got red and we laughed even more.

Add

These two people dare mock me?! Kukukukuk, then again Eve is my only one I need... I guess for her sake positive and only positive thoughts? Kukukukuk... It fills up with negative feelings and thoughts immediately... kekeke I swear I won't be able to succeed this impossible task...

?!

Lu

"Add?!" Rena called out his name in worry, Add's sclera was dilated black, his pupils still purple. He laughed with insane madness, his voice exposed hatred of the world, and loath to any living being. "Add?" I cautiously called his name, he simply laughed and his right hand was covering his right face and his fingers opened a slight bit to show his inane eye.

"What is it?" he spat at me and Rena, we took a quick exchange of looks, is this what happens if we get negative? I ran up and hugged him, "It's for Eve Add! Don't give in to the Dark El!" He struggled to push me off and soon he blew me off. Both of his hands were on his head and he was shaking in anguish, trying to fend off the dark thoughts in his head. Once he stopped thrashing he fell on one knee and panted, Rena placed a hand on his shaking shoulder, "We're in this together, no negative feelings, we can do this!" Rena's positivism, almost made me throw up, but I smiled back smiling brightly, "Yep!" Add sighed, "Fine..." I think that's as positive Add can get... Argh! I immediately thought of happy things like phoru cookies and Ciel, I felt normal in a few seconds. Rena looked at me worriedly and I smiled, she grinned back.

"We have to keep this a secret!" Rena yelled out in 'excitement', Add and i nodded, we agree... but..."It's going to be hard hiding this from Ciel..." Ciel would know by our soul bond if something was wrong with me... I could block it out, however if I did he would only get worried. Rena patted my back with a smile, "Face it with a smile Lu!" "Yea!" I smiled cheerfully and walked over to Ciel, "I WANT PHORU COOKIES CIEL!" I yelled happily as i skipped down the path towards Ciel, "Awww~ Thanks Ciel!" He already had the table set up how sweet! Rena gave me a thumbs up and I winked at her. I looked over to Add who was simply in the corner very quiet.

"You ok Lu?" I turned towards Ciel, "Yep!" _Sorry, I can't tell you the truth Ciel._ "Would you like some tea?" "Thanks Ciel! You're the best!" _You truly are the best Ciel._ "Let's have some fun!" Ciel picked me up and twirled me around after I finished snacking, "Wheeeeeeeee~!" I yelled in excitement and happiness, forgetting about the current problem. I giggled as Ciel continued to twirl me around, I didn't notice Add and Rena glancing at me.

I had fun, all i could do was laugh as Ciel tickled me. He helped me get up and i smiled, "Thanks so much Ciel! i had so much fun! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Ciel chuckled, "If that's what you want Lu, haha." I hid in a tree and giggled non-stop as Ciel continued to look for me, "Ciel~!" I whispered in his ear before hiding in the tree again, he had the funniest face.

I went into a uncontrollable fit of laughter once I saw the bewildered face, "Found ya!" "Huh? Ahhh!" i jumped in shock and fell backwards, Ciel grabbed me and smiled, "It's ok Lu." I smiled, once I looked at his face..."Pff." I was trying so hard not to lose my composure and laugh, "Pff..." I got a closer look at his face, it had the leave and twigs decorating his face in teh funniest way ever, "Pwahahahahaha, hahahaha!" I doubled over laughing at his face, "hahahahaha! Ciel! Hahahaha, Your hahaha, f-face!" I was crying, tears fell on the ground with a small splash, he looked so funny.

He looked bewildered which made me laugh even harder because of the decor. I was holding my stomach as I ceased to stop laughing, "It hurts! My stomach hurts! Haha Ciel!" He turned to face me and I fell on the ground, his face was hilarious! I was gleefully laughing, once Ciel looked at his face in the mirror his expression was priceless and frolicsome. He punched me playfully grinning, "Ok Lu,"_ He's so easy going and happy-go-lucky now that he's a Dreadlord, _"yea?" He made a goofy expression and we both laughed rolling on the floor pounding our fists, crying, holding our stomachs, laughing until we couldn't breathe.

Ciel was the very first to recover and he wiped his face. "Hehe, come on Lu. I think Rena called." I nodded cheerfully, "Ok!" I was energetic after that it was funny! "Ciel?" "Yes Lu?" "I love you!" I hugged him and I think he blushed, "Your cute when you blush~" I teased him and giggled, "Let's go Ciel!" I skipped down the path, towards home smiling.


	16. Chapter 15

Rena

I watched Lu have fun in a few minutes ago, me and Add exchanged looks during that time, it was certain she would have no negative thoughts today, I didn't have any so far! I finished baking our meal and called out for everyone to come in. Add came in first, "Yo, how was your positively extremely cheerful day?" I laughed listening Add, "Pwahahaha." He raised an eyebrow I laughed, "It's rare for you to say that, haha, sorry Add it was funny." He sighed and I flashed a smile at him, "It's been fine you?" "Can it get worse?" He groaned and I shushed him, "Smile Add! Positive thoughts!" Add reluctantly gave an insane grin and I laughed as the others came in. Lu just started laughing once she heard me, she laughs when others laugh now? Huhu, how adorable!

We ate peacefully, the others finished quickly and I smiled as they finished, immediately they started to talk after finishing. I only listened to them and ate. It was getting dark, I was tired from all the commotion... I finished eating and announced that I was going to sleep. "This early?!" I looked at teh clock, it was early, probably just 6, "Yea... I'm tired..."

I lied on my bed and closed my eyes, "Peace and Quiet..." I went in deep slumber, only to be awoken by screaming. I quickly woke up and ran down the stairs where the screams were heard. I saw Add grinning like a madman his hands covering his face, Eve was in front of him shocked and scared. "Add!" I yelled out and reached for him, he turned around and his sclera was black again he smiled widely, "What's wrong Rena? Is there something wrong?" "Add! Positive! Positive thoughts!" "No." I felt desperation as he blantly refused to, soon I felt _myself_ getting darker.

I was giggling insanely and reached out to kill Eve, Raven stopped me. So I turned around and killed him instead. I laughed with Add as we went on killing the others. Soon it was just me and Add we faced off on the bloodied floor tainted with the El gang's blood. I beat him easily, but my insanity was fading away from me as he died. "Add?!" I yelled in disbelief, did I do this? "Add! Anyone?! Wake up! Wake up!" I screeched in pure terror, who could be positive about this? However the Dark El did not consume me I stared at Add who grinned at me nicely, "I took out the Dark el within you Rena, stay... alive... be... well... li-" He died, without being able to finish his sentence of word.

"No!" I screamed crying, "What is this?! Why are you doing this!" I was mentally sick with grief, Add faces this everyday, Lu seemed to face it once, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." I never imagined this happening to me, ever. "Stupid Dark El Fragment! Stupid Karis!" I was crying, it wasn't meant to be like this was it?! No! I pounded on the bloody floor with my fists, "It can't end like this! It just can't!" Yet it did... My tears that fell were as red as the blood tainted floor.

"Someone...Please save us..." I cried, my thirst of vengeance of Karis was huge. "Rena?!" "R-Raven...?" Was that Raven's voice? Is he still alive? Raven? The first person I killed? "Raven?!" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Raven, in front of me, most importantly... He was _alive_. "Raven?" My voice was filled with disbelief, "Yes Rena?" "Raven!" I hugged him tightly, buried my face in his chest, and cried, "I-I thought I killed you! I thought you were dead!" I cried harder, glad that he was still alive, I didn't know it would get harder to control the Dark El at all.

"Rena are you ok?" He pulled me out of his chest, my red puffy face was in his view, "Why are you crying? Of course I'm alive. Did you have a nightmare? Why were you crying in your dream? Rena do you feel alright?" I cried and looked up at him, "It's fine Raven..." His barrage of questions were expected honestly. I wasn't fine Raven! Add and Lu isn't fine either!" I sniffed and cried again, I wanted to tell him, that I wasn't fine nor was Add and Lu I wanted to tell him everything and have him comfort me! But he could also just look at me in a weird manner!

I clutched my chest, I forcefully stopped crying. My chest... I looked up at Raven gaping, my eyes widened and my chest pain was strong. "R-Raven..." I can't breathe, every time I do all I smell is vengeance to stop the dream to become reality. "Raven..."

Add

I watched Rena leave, is she tired because of the dark el? "Huh, I'm going to sleep too, do_ NOT_ wake me up for dinner." I walked upstairs slowly and started to do research about the cure for this stupid disease. An hour went by quick I growled it was always a failure.

"No! No! No!" I yelled as I kept failing, none of them is right!" I yelled in frustration and heard a scream, I snapped my head towards the sound and I slowly walked down the halls of blood. It had a strong metallic scent, the blood was over my coat, normally I would've groaned about washing it, but this time I didn't because I saw a body. I ran up the body and found Elsword unmoving, dead on the floor, blood pouring out from him, his body was cut up in all ways possible, it seemed as if he died the worst way possible.

That's what I thought until I saw two other bodies. I was drenched in sweat, I didn't like how this was going... Ara and Aisha's bodies were leaned, propped up on the each side of the walls, Aisha's head looked almost detached, Ara's eyes were wide in fear and her hair was cut all over her, one of her eyes were bleeding, it looked as if she was crying blood. Aisha's arms were torn from her body on the floor limp and pale, yet soaked in the red blood.

I was terrified, what exactly happened? I saw Chung's body, his armor was scattered around him and some pieces were stuck onto him, which probably caused him to die. I was starting to understand why the rooms were red, my coat was drenched in cold-sweat but I didn't care, the matter at hand was more important. "Wh-what happened? Who could've done this?" I asked myself out loud and continued walking, never looking back, too afraid to look back. I took a look outside, blood was dripping from the roof, i looked up to see the torn and decapitated bodies of Lu and Ciel perched on the roof.

I instantly regretted looking forward and turned, I continued walking and I really was grieving for my dead friends, but also scared. I saw Eve and Raven dead in the kitchen, Raven seemed to die the least painfully and Eve's core was torn apart, wrecked, destroyed, cracked, crashed, and mangled. I was scared, my sweat was already sliding down my neck, did I care? Heck no, why would I? "Add~?" A voice made me turn around and face the demon who did this...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Rena. "R-Rena?" I choked out her name and she only smirked, "Let's play Add, I'm the assassin, your the victim. Her eyes flashed as she headed towards me and...

...

...

...

..

.

"Add! Wake up!" *slap* I woke up with a start, I was on the floor and drenched in sweat, Eve was staring at me, "What is wrong with you? I called you so many times... What are you working on?" I shook my head quickly, "None of your business," it came out a lot harsher then I expected, but I didn't care. I walked towards the shower room, "Don't look Eve." I must've unconsciously fell asleep as I worked to have that dream... I pulled my hood over me, it was bloody, am i hallucinating? Of course I am... ism delusional. "I have to make sure that never happens in the real world." I swore to myself.


	17. Chapter 16

Rena

I... can't... breathe... "R-Raven..." My consciousness is slowly fading, I can feel the temptation of just falling asleep, but what happens if I fall asleep? I start to feel a bit woozy, my leg's feel weak... "Rena!" Raven shook me awake, I blinked slowly and looked up at him, "Uh... I-I think I'm fine..." I start to feel better thinking about positive things, "I-I'm fine Raven."

I went downstairs to create our dinner. I finished quickly and called out to the others, "Guys! Come on!" I called out weary, tired from the trauma I had in the dream, I couldn't handle it anymore, this Dark el is making me go** INSANE! "Maybe I should place poison in the food, so that they all die peacefully and not by my dream huhuhu_." _**"Rena?" I heard a voice and I quickly turned to face Add, he had a sour look on his face, "Positive." I nodded mutely, he saved me, I looked down at the herb I picked up, the poisonous one. I placed it down quickly and started to call again.

I was tired yet again, I picked my plate and sighed, with a smile I finished eating. Then I told them that I was going back to sleep, "It is pretty dark..." Raven gave me a worried glance and I simply smiled to show him that I was fine.

"Eight?! It's that late?! I didn't know that!" Elsword was baffled I laughed at his idioticness, so did Lu and Aisha, Eve slapped him and Chung helped him to his feet. Add cackled, Raven groaned while Ciel chuckled at the commotion.

Lu

I laughed at Elsword being shocked at the time, it was seriously only eight, hahahaha. I smiled kindly at him and grinned at Ciel, "Ciel let's go!" Ciel grinned and we walked towards our room. I jumped on my bed, "Kya~!" Ciel chuckled and I giggled, today was the best day ever. We looked up at the stars, "Ciel I'm glad our ceiling is see through." Ciel nodded at me and closed his eyes, I closed mine too.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I opened my eyes and rubbed them, "What?" I was tired, what's happening? I got up slowly and looked, "Ciel?" Ciel turned towards me his eyes were... buttons?! "Kya!" I screamed, "C-Ciel?!" Then his head fell off, there was no blood, but cotton coming out, I screamed even louder, "CIEL!" "Lu?" I turned around to see Rena, "Rena!" She had her back to me, I don't care, "C-Ciel!" Rena nodded, "We'll have to fix him, don't worry about it." Rena grabbed a needle and thread, she turned around for her eyes to be buttons too. I freaked out and cried, "Shut up brat." I turned around to face a button-eyed Add, I cried and cried, dolls... her worst nightmare. Ciel now was fixed, but there was cotton sticking on him. I closed her eyes and curled up. "Lu.." A raspy voice was heard, I turned to see who called for her. She screamed, there was a bloody floor and Ciel was trying to get to me. I screamed and ran away, waking up in the process.

I shivered, I felt cold. I slowly walked out and decided to have a drink of water. I looked around and saw Rena, spitting out the water I had in my mouth and stared at Rena, "R-Rena?!" "Hmm?" As Rena turned towards me, I screamed and opened her eyes to be in her room on her bed. "N-Nightmare? T-Truth? H-Hmmm..." I shook as I slowly walked towards Ciel, "Ciel! Ciel! Wake up!" Ciel mumbled and turned to look at me, his face looked like Eve, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh!" I ran out the door and found myself on...my bed?

"Am I really awake?" I got up and looked at the door, it was open? I walked out and found myself in a maze I looked back and... My room's not there?! I looked forward and stiffly walked around, getting lost. I shut my eyes and wished to wake up in the real world. "Please, please, please.." I silently begged who ever was making me dream this.

I woke up and I couldn't move? Ciel walked in front of me, "Lu, come on. Let's go." I blinked, and opened my mouth, "No Ciel! I told you! You are to obey me and only me!" I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, why am I crying? Ciel sighed, "Lu...Come on..." I got up and yelled at him, "I HATE YOU!" I pulled out a whip, wait... where did that come from?! And I whipped Ciel?! For not obeying me?! What?! Ciel flinched, but said nothing...

"Mmmmm?" I woke up in my room... again? I walked out and found myself in a small hotel? In Hamel? I walked out the light... "Ah... Fresh air~!" I was happy my train of dreams is over! I walked out happily and looked around, there's Ciel and the gang! "Ciel! Everyone! Wait up!" I ran towards them, but I was stopped by Ciel, his eyes were cold and harsh. Everyone else had the same look or hate towards me. Ciel growled, "Leave us Luciela. We don't even want to be recognized by you." "Wh-what?!" I was shocked and I started to bawl, "C-Ciel?" Ara looked at me, her usual kind eyes were cruel and harsh, "Don't call him Ciel, like you don't know anything. Ciel is _my_ servant Luciela. You are just a normal demon that will die if you cross our path again." Everyone nodded in agreement, and I stiffened, "A-Ara?" I choked, why is Ara doing this to me?

I stirred and woke up again, or did I ever really wake up? I poked Ciel and he looked up at me, "Hmm? Who are you?" I stiffened in shock, "C-Ciel?" "How do you know my name?" He pulled out his gun blades, I quickly spoke, "It's me! Lu!" Ciel blinked, "Lu?" he echoed, "But Lu is right there." He pointed at... My old self?! My Nobelese form walked towards me and pulled my crying shin up, "Hello Dark El capsule." Behind her was the mean Ara snickering at me, the Ciel with the Eve face cackled, Rena laughed at me, a buttoned eyed Add smirked, the background was the maze, they all started to laugh at me and mix together, soon they were all one thing...

The Dark El, it spoke to me, "Never forget I am always within you Luciela R. Sourcream." I nodded in fear, and opened my eyes for I don't know how many times, "Am I really awake?" "What do you mean Lu?" I turned to face Ciel, "Am I actually awake Ciel?" Ciel tilted his head and then smiled kindly, "You had repeating dreams?" I nodded my head slowly. Ciel smiled in a creepy way, "Do you think this is the real world or not Lu?"


End file.
